Alguna vez pensaron en ella?
by Tsuki Hinamori
Summary: Sus ojos estaban rojos, su piel un poco mas pálida de lo usual y sus labios que generalmente regalaba una cálida sonrisa formaba solo una indiferente línea en su boca. -El que se hacía llamar su equipo realmente nunca la tomo en cuenta, ni en ese entonces ni ahora y...joder como dolía.- Los hombres del Team 7 jamas pensaron que una cosa así podría ocurrir...
1. Chapter 1

**Hello! (: esta es mi primer historia en fanfiction n,n ustedes decidirán si la continuo o la dejo como esta con sus rewievs :D **

**Naruto pertenece a Masashi Kishimoto, solo lo uso con fines de diversión n.n**

**No contiene Spoilers (: sin mas los dejo que lean.**

_¿Alguna vez pensaron en ella?~_

En la azotea del hospital de Konoha se encontraba una joven recargada en el barandal mirando hacia el horizonte, viendo todo sin ver nada en especial, sus ojos estaban rojos, su piel un poco mas pálida de lo usual y sus labios que generalmente regalaba una cálida sonrisa formaba solo una indiferente línea en su boca. Su cabello de exótico color rosa había crecido hasta llegarle a la cintura, lo llevaba amarrado en una coleta alta mientras rebeldes mechones se encontraban revoloteando en su cara. A simple vista se podía apreciar el cansancio de la joven mujer y si observabas con un poco mas de detenimiento podrías ver el cigarrillo que se encontraba a punto de acabarse entre los dedos de su mano izquierda, dio la ultima calada sintiéndose un poco más relajada y tiro lo que quedaba el cigarro al piso. Soltó un suspiro y aplasto la colilla con la punta de su sandalia, miro hacia la torre del Hokage y con paso decidido se fue acercando, había estado pensando toda la tarde sobre lo mismo y había llegado a la conclusión….Se marcharía de la aldea, ya no quería martirizarse, ni sufrir ni que la miraran como la más débil de su equipo, a pesar de todos sus logros la sombra de sus compañeros era más grande de lo que podría soportar. Hace 2 años que Sasuke Uchiha regreso después de la batalla contra Madara, se le recibió con un castigo ejemplar obviamente, lo metieron por un tiempo a la cárcel y al ver que se podía confiar en el de nuevo lo dejaron integrarse de nuevo en el equipo 7(claro está que con vigilancia las 24 horas por un equipo especialista ), Naruto se había puesto sumamente feliz, su mejor amigo/enemigo/hermano estaba de nuevo con ellos, Kakashi estaba orgulloso pues a pesar de todo su casi hijo había vuelto a la familia y Sakura…ha Sakura no la tomaron en cuenta, como siempre pasaba en el equipo, parecía que ella solo estaba de adorno como una muñeca de porcelana, había entrenado tanto, se esforzó mucho y como todos creían que aun seguía enamorada del menor Uchiha dieron por sentado que estaba más que contenta de tenerlo de regreso…Es verdad apreciaba al chico y le alegraba que volviera, habían demostrado que pudieron ganarle a la oscuridad de Sasuke…no…Naruto pudo garle a la oscuridad que rodeaba al Uchiha.

El que se hacía llamar su equipo realmente nunca la tomo en cuenta, ni en ese entonces ni ahora, está bien Naruto le prestaba mucha atención, pero realmente no la miraba, solo veía a una compañera a la cual apreciaba mucho y siempre estaba para ellos, así estuviera enferma, enojada o con dolor insoportable de cabeza ella siempre procuraba estar para cuando ellos la necesitaran…pero y cuando ella los necesitaba, realmente ellos estaban con ella? No, esa era la cruda realidad y joder que si dolía.

Llego hasta la oficina de su Maestra y madre. Toco un par de veces hasta escuchar la voz de la quinta Hokage para poder entrar.

-¿Sakura que te trae por aquí? Naruto, Sasuke y Kakashi acaban de salir de una misión urgente – comento la rubia mientras miraba seria a Sakura, algo le decía que esa visita no le iba a caer bien.

Haruno al escuchar que su equipo se marcho sin ella sintió algo removerse en su estomago, un malestar que a menudo estaba sintiendo.

-¿Se fueron solo ellos 3? – se atrevió a preguntar la ojiverde

-Salieron junto a Karin – Su corazón se apretujo aun mas al escuchar tales palabras, su equipo no la había considerado tan fuerte como para acompañarlos – era una misión muy peligrosa y no quisieron ponerte en peligro – añadió la rubia al ver como su alumna bajaba la vista, se sintió mal por ella, a ella misma le dolía que la hicieran sufrir de ese modo y se preocupo cuando la pelirrosa sonrió con amargura.

-Tsunade-sama he decidido entrenar fuera de la aldea por un tiempo indefinido – hablo con convicción levantando la vista hacia su prácticamente madre con una sonrisa triste en el rostro.

**Well espero que les haya gustado n,n si la continuo o la dejo sera opinión de ustedes (: gracias por tomarse la molestia de leer, si tiene alguna falta ortográfica o cualquier comentario, critica o sugerencia sera bien recibida exceptuando comentarios groseros fuera del contexto :D**


	2. Adios

**Hola (: aquí les traigo la continuación espero les guste n,n**

** Naruto No me pertenece es de Masashi Kishimoto.**

**Advertencia: han pasado 6 años desde que Sasuke dejo la Aldea y 2 desde que volvió.**

**No spoilers.**

_Adiós_

-Tsunade-sama he decidido entrenar fuera de la aldea por un tiempo indefinido – hablo con convicción levantando la vista hacia su prácticamente madre con una sonrisa triste en el rostro.

La quinta Hokage la miro y maldijo por lo bajo a los miembros masculinos del equipo 7.

-¿Estas segura de esto Sakura? – Pregunto tratando de hacer razonar a su alumna – tienes trabajo en el Hospital…¿Piensas dejarlo? – cuestiono de nuevo para ver si Haruno recapacitaba.

-Shishou ya lo he pensado bastante créame…yo, ya no puedo estar en una aldea donde no valoran realmente mi trabajo donde crean que todo lo que he hecho no es por mí, sino por usted y los chicos, no quiero que sigan creyendo que soy aquella niña indefensa y débil…ellos no valoran mis logros y esfuerzos , estoy harta, seguiré siendo ninja de Konoha, simplemente radicare en algún lugar lejano, si hay problemas vendré a ayudar y si quiere encargarme una misión, la haré de hecho vengo a pedirle una que me tome buen tiempo…¿tendrá una por ahí?- la pelirrosa seguía firme en su pensamiento. Basta de menosprecios, de no creer en su habilidad, de desconfiar de ella, de no creerla capaz de hacer todo lo que ha hecho, de estar siempre a la sombra de su equipo y maestra. Basta de todo y todos, ya no soportaba mas, era más de lo que cualquier persona podría soportar.

-Sakura – murmuro con ojos triste la hokage, sentía más o menos por lo que estaba pasando la joven frente a ella, pero no creyó que le afectara tanto como para tomar esta decisión, pero si era una oportunidad para que la chica volviera a ser la de antes aceptaría…Extrañaba a aquella chiquilla que llego un día pidiendo entrenarla y soportaba todos los duros entrenamientos con determinación y una sonrisa VERDADERA con el pensamiento de volverse fuerte, de hecho era de las kunoichis mas fuertes del mundo ninja pero por la sombra de ella y el equipo que le había tocado, toda esa voluntad y valentía quedaron enterrados en la oscuridad. Muchos creían que los títulos ganados eran por obra de Tsunade, no creían que aquella mocosa de pelo rosa que seguía al menor de los Uchihas hubiera cambiado y eso a la rubia le dolía. – Esta bien, te daré una misión y una vez cumplida podrás marcharte, con la condición que reportes siempre donde estas y las actividades que realizas ¿entendido?– la nieta del primer hokage miro a los papeles que tenia frente a ella en busca de una misión, la pelirrosa solo emitió un sonido de aceptación y espero paciente a que su maestra encontrara alguna encomienda. – Iras a un poblado cerca de Suna, al parecer toda la aldea se contagio de una infección y están pidiendo ayuda médica, creo que tardaras alrededor de 6 meses, tal vez mas o tal vez menos, tienes que encontrar la cura y cuidar a los contagiados, está bien? – cuestiono la de grandes atributos mirando a su alumna mientras esta asentía en señal de acuerdo. – Ira un ninja contigo, el trabajo es pesado y necesitaras ayuda – dijo de modo que no aceptaba un No por respuesta. –Partirás a las 8, el shinobi que ira contigo te estará esperando en la entrada de la aldea, puedes retirarte – menciono para volver su vista los papeles.

-Con su permiso Tsunade-sama – hablo la chica para darse la vuelta y caminar hacia la puerta, tomo la chapa y cuando la iba a girar Tsunade la llamo, giro su cabeza soltando el pomo de la puerta, sin poder reaccionar a tiempo sintió como la rubia la abrazaba con fuerza.

-Cuídate mucho si? No quiero que te contagies, no seas imprudente mocosa – advirtió Senju sin dejar de abrazarla, la pelirrosa correspondió el gesto y se quedaron así un momento, aunque no lo dijeran, se apreciaban demasiado y estar lejos mucho tiempo era algo que le dolía a las dos, habían aprendido a formar un lazo madre-hija, maestra-alumna, amigas y compañeras, un lazo que pocos comprenderían y era muy fuerte.

Una vez que se despidieron entre abrazos bromas y ojos llorosos Sakura partió a su departamento, hace años que vivía sola, sus padres también eran ninjas y habían muerto en la batalla contra Akatsuki tiempo atrás.

Entro a su hogar y se dirigió directo a su recamara, comenzó a empacar ropa, armas ninja, pergaminos y todo aquello que le sirviera o necesitara en aquella misión y en su viaje, empaco varios libros y fotos, de ella sola, con sus amigos, amigas, Tsunade…giro su mirada a su buro, estaba al lado de la cama, observo las fotografías con tristeza y nostalgia, en una estaba la foto de cuando eran niños, su primera foto de equipo, la que estaba al lado, en el lugar donde anteriormente se encontraba el Uchiha era reemplazado por Sai, aquel ninja de piel pálida y sonrisa falsa, a su modo el chico la había ayudado mucho y lo apreciaba. Otra diferencia entre las fotografías aparte de los chicos serios eran los maestros, en la primera solo se encontraba Kakashi y en la segunda seguía el Hatake pero estaba acompañado por Yamato. Tomo ambas fotografías y las hecho entre la ropa, tal vez estaba molesta, indignada y dolida con ellos, pero eso no significaba que los había dejado de querer….

Al día siguiente la pelirrosa salió de su casa y camino hacia la entrada de la aldea, había salido con tiempo así que no tenía prisa, al acercase vio a una figura recargada en las puertas de la aldea, sonrió y corrió hacia él, agradeció a Tsunade el gesto, el chico que estaba frente a ella se había convertido de una extraña manera en su mejor amigo.

-Buenos días…

**Bueno este es el cap. de hoy, espero que les haya gustado, tratare de estar actualizando cada semana o 2 veces a la semana, dependiendo sus comentarios :D acepto sugerencias para la historia y las correcciones de ortografía n,n me hicieron muy feliz los Reviews que me mandaron, espero no haber decepcionado a los lectores. Muchísimas gracias a todos los que escribieron.**

**Ayadabest**

**Francheskat2**

**BrujaAradia**

**Nathaly**

**Lena**

**Gatosa**

**Alinekiryuu**

**aRiElLa 95**

**daniaharuno395**

**Scarlett-95**

**Minene Uryuu**

**CoherenciaNula**

**Nikylokita : especialmente a ti por dejar el primer review! :D**

**P.D aun no se con quien dejar a Sakura, pueden sugerir a quien quieren de pareja, y con quien quisieran que Sakura se fuera de misión aye! n.n**

**Bye-bye**


	3. Recuerdo

**¡Ohayo! Nos leemos de nuevo J**

**Naruto no me pertenece es obra de Masashi Kishimoto**

**Advertencia: han pasado 6 años desde que Sasuke dejo la Aldea y 2 desde que volvió.**

**No spoilers. La historia es original y no tiene nada que ver con la trama que ahorita lleva el anime y manga (:**

** Gracias a los que comentaron n,n espero que les guste el cap. y perdonen las faltas de ortografía n,n**

**_-Capitulo anterior-_**

_Al día siguiente la pelirrosa salió de su casa y camino hacia la entrada de la aldea, había salido con tiempo así que no tenía prisa, al acercase vio a una figura recargada en las puertas de la aldea, sonrió y corrió hacia él, agradeció a Tsunade el gesto, el chico que estaba frente a ella se había convertido de una extraña manera en su mejor amigo._

-_**Continuacion-**_

-Buenos días Neji-kun – saludo sonriente la chica, estaba a unos cuantos pasos de él, le dio un pequeño beso en la mejilla mientras el contestaba el saludo de la misma forma. Se miraron y en un abrir y cerrar de ojos ambos ya se encontraban saltando entre los árboles.

Haruno comenzó a recordar el día en que la ascendieron a Anbu, Neji, Shikarmaru , Kiba y ella habían formado un escuadrón, era así como de una extraña manera iniciaron sus lazos, claro eso, sus antiguos compañeros de equipo no lo sabían. Sus recuerdos inundaron sus pensamientos y sonrió con tristeza. Intento decírselos varias veces pero al final se rindió, acepto resignada que su equipo no le importaba mucho su vida mientras ella estuviera para ellos siempre que lo ocupaban. En su mente llego rápidamente un recuerdo que le dejo un mal sabor de boca y sonrió con amargura y burla recapitulando ese día.

-Flash Back-

La joven pelirrosa caminaba emocionada por las calles de la aldea, su brazo izquierdo estaba vendado, hace unas horas le habían dicho que había aprobado el examen para el rango Anbu, después de tantos esfuerzos, entrenamientos y sacrificios había llegado hasta el puesto con su trabajo, esa misma mañana habían procedido a hacerle el tatuaje demostrando su nuevo rango como Kunoichi. Sakura se emociono mucho, y trato de buscar a sus compañeros de equipo para contarles la buena noticia, los busco por la aldea y en campos de entrenamiento todo el día. Fue a la torre del Hokage para ver si ahí se encontraban.

Avanzo hasta llegar a la oficina de su maestra, toco un par de veces y escucho la voz de la rubia accederle el paso. Cuando entro, vio a sus compañeros reunidos, los saludo, conversaron un momento, y cuando quiso darles la noticia entro una joven pelirroja de lentes.

-¡Hasta que llegas Karin! Estábamos a punto de irnos sin ti ¡dattebayo! – reclamo el ninja mas hiperactivo olvidándose un momento de su pelirrosa amiga.

-Cállate tonto, no podrían irse sin mí, me necesitan recuerdas? – pregunto con sorna siguiéndole el juego al chico

-No peleen niños –regaño con voz graciosa el sensei pervertido. La pelirrosa los miro contrariada, ¿se iban a ir de misión con Karin? ¿y ella?...

-¡Vámonos ttebayo! – exclamo contento Naruto mirando a todos los presentes hasta que cayó en cuenta que su compañera de equipo…el original equipo, los miraba confundida, si el chico hubiera mirado con más atención los ojos de la joven podría a ver notado el dolor que escondía tras aquella pequeña sonrisa. –Sakura-chan lo sentimos, no podrás ir con nosotros, es una misión muy peligrosa y no quisiéramos que te dañaran dattebayo – intento excusarse el rubio sonriendo de oreja a oreja.

-Je, no te preocupes Naruto entiendo…que les vaya bien – sonrió Sakura mirándolos a todos, era una forma bonita de decirle que aun era _débil_. Karin la miro con superioridad, Sasuke con indiferencia, Naruto con una sonrisa y el Sensei seguía con los ojos puestos en su libro.

-No tenias que decirles algo Sakura? – pregunto Tsunade que hasta ese momento había hablado mirando con resentimiento al equipo que no se explicaba que habían hecho para ganarse la mirada reprobatoria de la Hokage.

-No hay tiempo vieja, ya se nos hizo tarde, seguro no es nada importante verdad Sakura-chan? – pregunto impaciente el chico de sonrisa zorruna mirando con suplica a la muchacha.

-No Naruto, no es _nada importante_ – sonrió mirando al que se hacía llamar su mejor amigo. Puras palabras vacías pensó con tristeza la chica.

No paso ni 10 segundos cuando el despacho de la Hokage se vació dejando solo a la rubia y a la pelirrosa, la mayor se levanto de su asiento mirando seria a la joven, se acerco a pasos lentos hasta quedar enfrente de su alumna y la abrazo consoladoramente. Tsunade sabia lo importante que era aquella noticia para la ojijade y maldijo como muchas otras veces al equipo insensible que le había tocado a su niña. Lo más triste para ambas mujeres, en especial la menor, era que poco a poco iba siendo remplazada por su propio equipo…no, ya no era su equipo…ahora era el de ella, la más fuerte de las 2 (según todos) la atrevida, la rápida, ahora el equipo 7 tenía una nueva integrante que la había reemplazado en muchas cosas…ya no era más su equipo ahora era el equipo de Karin.

-Flash Back End-

Sintió una mano en su hombro y miro al poseedor del Byakugan que la observaba atentamente transmitiéndole apoyo con aquel gesto. Sonrió triste y siguieron avanzando.

Tras aquel recuerdo y muchos otros hechos más sintió que no había tomado mejor decisión en toda su vida que en ese momento. Se haría más fuerte y superaría todos los obstáculos. Seria recordada por ser una Kunoichi excepcional y lo haría por sus propios meritos, además tenía a Neji apoyándola, el junto a los otros chicos habían sido su soporte en todos esos momentos de depresión. Los 3 jóvenes del escuadrón tenían especial resentimiento contra el equipo que le había tocado en la adolescencia a su amiga. Ellos no conocían su sufrimiento antes de unirse en un equipo, y juraron protegerla de todos y todo lo que le hiciera daño en un acuerdo silencioso entre varones, ella realmente había sufrido tanto por aquellos tontos que eran reconocidos por todo el mundo ninja por sus procesas y poder…claro y como siempre omitiendo a la única integrante femenino, lo peor que encontraron fue que los hombres del equipo 7 no la valoraban…no como ella realmente lo merecía y eso, no tenían idea de cuándo hacia enfurecer a los nuevos autonombrados protectores de Sakura. Por eso al enterarse por boca de la Hokage que ella se iría a entrenar, Neji no dudo ni un minuto en decidir ir con ella y apoyarla en lo que necesitara. La chica no estaría sola de nuevo y de eso, Inuzuka, Nara y Hyuuga se encargarían.

**Well..aquí está el cap., espero no decepcionarlos, si ven algún error, quieren dejarme alguna crítica, sugerencia o algo son bien recibidos excepto insultos contra mi persona xDD**

**Gracias por leer! n,n**

**Sayonara =)**

**Por cierto Gracias a todos los que me dieron sugerencias y dejaron Review! :D me alegraron el día literalmente n,n…vari s pusieron a Sai como compañero de Sakura y otras tantas a Neji, preferi que Sai quedara como un gran amigo, pero para lo que tengo planeado necesito a Neji, ademas si Sai la acompañaba seria como darle ego a Sasuke por pensar que escogio a Sai por que se parece a el y es una copia barata y eso No xD o bueno muchos lo relacionan asi como sea (: espero que lo hayan disfrutado y tratare de publicar 2 veces por semana, en todo caso si no puedo los viernes seran los dias que publique n,n...o eso espero :p **

**Aun no decido si hacer esto SasuSaku ustedes veran con la historia como seria mas conveniente poner a Sakura con alguien...Ah otra cosa que olvidaba...obviamente Sakura no sera facil con su antiguo equipo...ya veran ;) **


	4. Tsukigakure

**¡Ohayo! Nos leemos de nuevo :)**

**Naruto no me pertenece es obra de Masashi Kishimoto**

**Advertencia: han pasado 6 años desde que Sasuke dejo la Aldea y 2 desde que volvió.**

**No spoilers. La historia es original y no tiene nada que ver con la trama que ahorita lleva el anime y manga (:**

** Por cierto la aldea que saldrá, sale en un videojuego y en una película de Naruto, pondré que esta aldea es cercana a Suna, en la vida real de Naruto esto no es cierto :)**

**Gracias a los que comentaron n,n espero que les guste el cap.**

_-Capitulo anterior-_

_Al enterarse por boca de la Hokage que ella se iría a entrenar, Neji no dudo ni un minuto en decidir ir con ella y apoyarla en lo que necesitara. La chica no estaría sola de nuevo y de eso, Inuzuka, Nara y Hyuuga se encargarían._

_-Continuando-_

Despues de estar 5 horas saltando y corriendo entre los arboles los ninjas decidieron hacer un pequeño descanso cerca de una laguna, Sakura aprovecho para limpiarse la cara y mojarse un poco el cabello, Neji la siguió de cerca y la imito.

Una vez limpios y frescos, comenzaron a llenar las botellas de agua que llevaban. Se subieron a algunos árboles que tenían frutas y las recolectaron para el camino. Duraba 2 días el transcurso del viaje y ya llevaban la mitad de uno.

-Neji ¿Crees…Crees que me hare fuerte? – pregunto en un susurro la chica de exótico cabello mirando a su compañero con una pequeña duda pintada en sus ojos.

-Sakura, ya eres fuerte…no te preocupes lo harás, yo te ayudare – fueron las palabras dichas por el chico que la miraba con una pequeña sonrisa, con Haruno, el Hyuuga había aprendido a sonreír mas, no tan notorio, pero la chica a su manera le había ayudado para abrirse con las personas, por lo menos con su equipo y escuadrón. La joven ANBU sonrió decidida y sin decir nada teniendo un pacto mutuo volvieron a continuar con su viaje

Luego de viajar 2 días, los jóvenes llegaron a Tsukigakure* sin contratiempos. El jefe de la aldea los recibió ansioso, toda la aldea se había infectado y necesitaban ayuda urgente, las bajas eran considerables y ya no quería seguir perdiendo aldeanos.

Una vez que le explicaron a Sakura la situación, se hospedaron en una casa que habían preparado para ellos, era de un piso y estaba amueblada de estilo japonés antiguo, muy cómoda y cálida que a ambos les agrado.

Neji y Sakura comenzaron a informarse sobre los síntomas de aquel virus y como creían que se podían a ver contagiado.

Después de una intensa recolección de información proporcionada por aldeanos, la de orbes jades reviso a todos los aldeanos infectados, con sus debidos cuidados. Descubrió que era brote de Tuberculosis, reviso nuevamente los expedientes para cerciorarse que su suposición fuera cierta, miro a Neji contenta y a la vez preocupada.

-Ya encontraste cual es la enfermedad? – se atrevió a preguntar al ver la cara de su amiga.

-Si, la razón por las que las personas han estado en ese estado es porque se contagiaron de Tuberculosis, tal vez una persona llego a la aldea contagiado y se quedaron restos del virus en el aire, o un aldeano de aquí fue a otro pueblo y se contagio…pueden ser muchas opciones pero lo importante es inyectar a los que aun no se han infectado de esto y dar tratamiento a los otros antes de que sea tarde . –Su voz se notaba preocupada pero estaba feliz de haber encontrado la razón de los males de aquella aldea.

Los jóvenes ANBU se pusieron en marcha hacia la oficina del jefe de la aldea, una vez que le reportaron a él y a los médicos planearon una estrategia para dar tratamiento a los aldeanos, el tratamiento duraba alrededor de 6 meses…Tal como lo había dicho la Hokage.

Días, semanas y meses se fueron muy rápido en aquella aldea, Kiba y Shikamaru se quedaron unas cuantas semanas a ayudar a sus amigos con el trabajo de los tratamientos. La aldea había mejorado considerablemente y le tenían un gran respeto a Sakura, siempre los trato muy amable y atentamente, los chicos, Nara, Inuzuka y Hyuuga estaban orgulloso en la manera que los aldeanos hablaban de su amiga.

Después de 7 meses en Tsukigakure no Sato fue tiempo para que los ninjas de Konoha regresaran a la aldea. Los pobladores los despidieron con una fiesta en su honor por lograr salvarlos de aquella enfermedad y dejar varios tipos de tratamientos por si se volvía a ofrecer. Afortunadamente en ese tiempo, Sakura y Neji junto a los que no estaban infectados tomaron las medidas necesarias para no contagiarse logrando la tarea con éxito.

-Sakura-nee-sama – le hablo un pequeño niño de cabellos castaños y mirada de color azul, con su pequeña manita se aferro al traje de la mencionada.

-¿Que pasa Takeshi-kun? – pregunto enternecida mientras se agachaba para quedar a la altura del niño de 5 años de edad.

-¿Tienes que irte? ¿Por qué no te quedas con nosotros? Yo te voy a extrañar mucho si te vas – le cuestiono con su mirada tierna que se cristalizaba ante la idea de perder a la que consideraba como su hermana mayor. – No te vayas Sakura nee-san – suplico Takeshi mientras la abrazaba. Varios aldeanos miraban la escena con tristeza y ternura, estaban en las puertas de la aldea para despedirlos cuando el pequeño apareció corriendo en dirección a la Kunoichi.

-Takeshi-kun, volveré a visitarlos pronto lo prometo ¿si?, pero por desgracia no me puedo quedar, tengo que regresar a la aldea, pero juro que vendré a visitarte tanto como me sea posible ¿está bien?

El niño la miro fijamente tratando de encontrar algo que mostrara que la chica mentía. Sonrió de oreja a oreja cuando se convenció que su "hermana mayor" decía la verdad. Giro su vista para encontrarse con el joven que llego al lado de la Kunoichi, corrió hacia él y lo abrazo de las piernas.

-¿Tu también vendrás cierto? – miro al Shinobi volteando hacia arriba para poder verle la cara, y sonrió aun mas cuando este hizo un pequeño movimiento con la cabeza que respondía a su pregunta.

Se separo del muchacho después de que le despeinara le cabello en gesto de confianza y reconocimiento.

-Gracias por todo, ya nos tenemos que ir – se despidió la joven mientras miraba a todos, Neji avanzo un poco separándose más de la aldea y espero a que su compañera se volteara y lo siguiera.

Comenzaron a correr mientras a sus espaldas seguían escuchándose los gritos de los aldeanos.

"Gracias a ustedes por todo" "vuelvan pronto" "Los estaremos esperando"

Esos gritos y muchos más llegaron a sus oídos logrando que se formara una sonrisa, la cual se borro al escuchar "Nos invitan a su boda" "Tienes suerte Neji-san" "Sakura-san No lo deje escapar es un buen muchacho" Los jóvenes ninja se sonrojaron hasta la medula por los gritos.

Los pobladores habían confundido su relación, los celos de Neji cuando se acercaban a la pelirrosa eran meramente de amigos, o cuando la chica miraba mal a las jovencitas que intentaban llamar la atención del shinobi…eran celos de amigos, compañeros simplemente, se miraron y sonrieron sonrojados. Sakura volteo y grito:

"¡No se confundan! Neji y yo solo somos amigos"

Logrando con esa exclamación que los responsables de gritar insinuaciones entre ellos rieran más fuerte.

Esta misión le había servido de mucho, había podido ayudar a una aldea prácticamente ella, claro con ayuda de Neji, pero la cabeza de todo fue ella y eso hacía que su orgullo creciera un poquitín.

-Lo hiciste bien – La felicito Neji sin dejar de mirar al frente.

-Gracias Neji-kun, tu también me ayudaste mucho – admitió la de orbes verdes con una sonrisa pintada en su rostro de felicidad. No duro mucho cuando de pronto una serie de pensamientos golpearon su mente deteniéndose al instante. –Neji…yo, creo que no regresare a la aldea contigo, será mejor irme a entrenar, ya hable con Tsunade de esto, tu ya lo sabes, ¿podrías darle el informe? – le hablo mirándolo fijamente, el sol pegaba tenuemente en su rostro, haciendo que sus ojos brillaran dándole más toque de convicción, eran alrededor de las 9 de la mañana, Hyuuga la miro sorprendido por la repentina decisión, había quedado en ir de regreso juntos y una vez que hablara con la Hokage partiría de nuevo.

-¿Por qué no quieres regresar a la aldea? – cuestiono el de orbes grises.

-Si regreso, no sé si sea capaz de irme de nuevo – admitió la joven mirando hacia otro lado, casi todos los días se comunicaba con su maestra, le tenía mucho cariño y sabia que si la miraba de nuevo juntos a sus amigos (Shikamaru, Inuzuka, Ino, Sai y Hinata) no sería capaz de irse a otro lado.

-Comprendo…no te preocupes yo me encargare – informo el chico inseguro por su amiga pero entendió que era lo mejor para ella. – ¿A dónde iras? – pregunto preocupado.

-No lo sé, iré primero a Suna supongo, me queda más cerca y hablare con Gaara para ver si me acepta en su aldea por un corto tiempo – menciono con una sonrisa. – Estaré bien - afirmo ante la mirada preocupada de Neji aunque su rostro estuviera serio, ya conocía todos los gestos del chico así que podía leerlo como un libro abierto.

Dio media vuelta para encaminarse a su nuevo destino. –Supongo que nos despedimos aquí…Adiós Neji-kun, me saludas a los chicos y diles que no hagan estupideces mientras no estoy…hablo de Kiba más que nada – soltó una pequeña risa y comenzó a caminar sin girar a mirarlo, se había acostumbrado mucho a él, sus bromas, sus sarcasmos y todo lo que viene en el paquete del chico, al igual que a sus otros 2 compañeros, estos meses los extraño mucho, pero como siempre Neji estuvo de soporte ahí para ella. Camino un par de metros cuando sintió como era jalada de su brazo y la volteaba para sentir como su rostro era pegado al pecho fornido de su amigo.

-Ten cuidado Sakura, cualquier cosa sabes que estamos para ti – le susurro mientras depositaba un beso entre el cabello de la chica. Neji no era muy expresivo, esa fase solo la conocía la pelirrosa, a veces el chico perro y el vago, pero mayormente la chica. Habían pasado por muchas cosas y muchos tiempos juntos donde aprendieron a confiar el uno en el otro ciegamente. Claro que no olvidaba a sus compañeros del equipo de Gai-sensei pero con Kiba, Shikamaru y Sakura habían unido lazos muy fuertes en poco tiempo. Tal vez era de esa forma con su compañera por todo lo que había vivido.

-_Gracias_ – susurro mientras correspondía el gesto. Se separaron y cada uno emprendió su camino.

**Lo se salió un poco Ooc por parte de Neji, lamento si no les gusto :S tratare de mejorara mas para el próximo capitulo n,n . Sé que la forma en la que paso el tiempo fue algo brusca pero la verdad no quise profundizar mucho con la enfermedad por si llegaba a equivocarme, investigue y encontré que el tratamiento para esto duraba 6 meses. Si me equivoque o hubo un error pido que me disculpen.**

**Otra cosa Tsukigakure no Sato, si existe en Naruto pero es una isla, salió en una película y como no se me ocurrió otra aldea la puse. Espero que no les haya molestado, si hay alguna queja me la dicen por PM o review. Sugerencias y comentarios se aceptan J Gracias por leer.**

**Sayonara**


	5. Un paso mas

**Hello…aquí ando de nuevo dejando una continuación, muchas gracias por los reviews que me mandaron :D me alegra que les guste esta historia y gracias por las opiniones de cada uno n,n **

**De nuevo digo "Naruto no me pertenece, es creación de Masashi Kishimoto, solo lo uso con fines de diversión" **

**Sin mas a leer n,n**

**Oh esperen esto : -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. es cambio de escena n,n no creo que sea muy necesario de aclarar pero por si acaso...ahora si a leer n,n**

_-Capitulo Anterior-_

_-Ten cuidado Sakura, cualquier cosa sabes que estamos para ti – le susurro mientras depositaba un beso entre el cabello de la chica. Neji no era muy expresivo, esa fase solo la conocía la pelirrosa, a veces el chico perro y el vago, pero mayormente la chica. Habían pasado por muchas cosas y muchos tiempos juntos donde aprendieron a confiar el uno en el otro ciegamente. Claro que no olvidaba a sus compañeros del equipo de Gai-sensei pero con Kiba, Shikamaru y Sakura habían unido lazos muy fuertes en poco tiempo. Tal vez era de esa forma con su compañera por todo lo que había vivido._

_-Gracias – susurro mientras correspondía el gesto. Se separaron y cada uno emprendió su camino._

**_-Continuando – _**

**Un paso más**

Neji volteo hacia atrás por última vez para ver la espalda de su amiga alejarse poco a poco. Se detuvo en una rama del árbol y giro todo su cuerpo para observar mejor la figura de la chica saltar mas y mas lejos de él y de su aldea. Le preocupo pensar que no la vería por un tiempo y no saber cómo estaría ella emocionalmente, sabía que avanzaría mucho tanto física como mentalmente en este viaje autoimpuesto pero aun así tenia la necesidad de querer protegerla y sabia que cuando Kiba y Shikamaru no la vieran o sintieran llegar con el pegarían el grito en el cielo por no poder acompañarla, pero esa fue su decisión, además, los 3 shinobis compañeros de la ojijade se escaparían en cualquier momento o irían con cualquier excusa a donde se encontrara la pelirrosa para verla y saber como había mejorado, porque no cabe duda que esa Kunoichi con fuerza monstruosa se haría más fuerte y seria una mejor ninja de lo que ya era. Sonrió ante tal pensamiento y una vez que no pudo ver la silueta de la muchacha siguió con su camino. Por un momento pensó que en cualquier momento los miembros del Team 7 regresarían y su rabia inconscientemente aumento, esos estúpidos chicos habían lastimado tanto a la pequeña flor de cerezo, ignorándola, humillándola, haciéndola esperar tanto…No se merecían nada, tantas veces quiso partirle la cara a golpes a los 3, no entendía como Sakura podía ser tan fuerte y poderlos ver a la cara sin soltarles un golpe o un insulto, a pesar de todo, ella siempre los recibió con una sonrisa…falsa. Soltó corta risa llena de ironía y frustración, Nara, Inuzuka y el sabían más que nadie cuando las sonrisas eran verdaderas o falsas, cuando se sentía realmente feliz o solo fingía y con sus antiguos compañeros siempre fingía para todo, le encabronaba tanto saber que Uchiha, Hatake y el autonombrado "mejor amigo-hermano" antes enamorado no supieran distinguir sus emociones…se supone que habían crecido juntos joder.

Oh espera, realmente no lo hicieron, ellos se fueron y la dejaron de lado, como siempre, y ahora por ese "insignificante detalle" ella tenía que irse del lado de su nuevo y sobre todo verdadero equipo a otro lugar para no ver a los grandes ninjas, los héroes en todos lados el duro invencible Uchiha-Uzumaki y el legendario Copy-ninja. Le daba tanta impotencia no poder hacer nada para ayudarla, cerro sus puños con fuerza, se encargaría junto a sus compañeros de hacerlos pagar por cada una de las lagrimas que aquella chica había soltado por su culpa. Claro que ellos 3 se encargarían. Y lo harían de la manera más dolorosa que podría existir, ya se encargarían para idear algo, no por nada en su equipo estaba el vago más inteligente de la aldea y el nombrado genio Hyuuga, Kiba tenía la enormemente grandiosa habilidad de idear planes donde involucre sufrimiento a los hombres del team 7.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Sakura saltaba lo más rápido que podía, estaba a unas horas de llegar a Sunagakure no Sato, ya le había mandado un mensaje a Gaara sobre su estadía y ya la estaría esperando para recibirla. Cada paso o más bien salto que daba se sentía con un peso menos en sima, su sonrisa que hacia más grande y su corazón palpitaba, se sentía nerviosa pero vamos, quien no lo sentiría si tu vida esta a unas horas de cambiar para mejorar.

Admitía que era difícil pensar en no ver a su querida maestra y a sus amigos…sus verdaderos amigos, claro que los extrañaría y seguramente sufriría nostalgias pero…era una oportunidad para ella de poder seguir adelante sin nadie, no podía desaprovechar esta oportunidad, tenía que demostrarles a todos y sobre todo a su aldea, y a sus "compañeros" de lo que era capaz sin ellos, ya no quería estar bajo es sombra joder, ya estaba cansada de ellos. Sintió tristeza por un momento al recordar como Sasuke había cambiado el equipo 7 para formar Hebi que paso a ser Taka después, eran solo una copia de sus personalidades en otras personas, y como al integrarse todos en la aldea la fueron reemplazando con Karin, sus ojos se cristalizaron pero no dejo de mirar hacia al frente, se tallo un poco sus orbes y con una mirada más decidida siguió saltando, no lloraría por ellos. No ahora que tenía toda la voluntad, se lo debía a Neji, Shikamaru, Kiba, Tsunade…ellos habían creído en ella desde el inicio y no iba a defraudarlo y menos a ella misma.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

-¿DONDE DICES QUE DIJISTE QUE ESTA? ¿SE SUPONE QUE REGRESARIA NEJI DONDE ESTA? – Gritaba desesperado el portador de dos marcas rojizas en sus mejillas y cabello castaño alborotado, estaba haciendo muchos ademanes frente al chico portador del Byakugan.

-Kiba cállate – dijeron el genio y el vago antes de tirarse sobre él y pegarle. El joven Hyuuga hace unos minutos que había salido de hablar con la Hokage, dichas y hechas sus predicciones sobre su equipo. Al enterarse del pequeño cambio de planes de la Haruno Shikamaru frunció el seño y con su típico "que chica tan problemática" se cruzo de brazos mirando las nubes preocupado y a la vez orgulloso por su amiga, en cambio Kiba pego el grito en el cielo histérico, el esperaba que Sakura lo llevara para que no se fuera sola, no porque la chica no se supiera cuidar simplemente sentía la necesidad como todos los miembros de no dejarla sola. –Ya te dije, está en Suna – hablo de nuevo el genio.

-Ya escuchaste Kiba, cálmate y calma a Akamaru parece que se va a echar sobre Neji, el no tuvo la culpa así que ya basta…problemáticos – dijo en tono aburrido el Nara mirando medio divertido a los del clan Inuzuka.

Kiba solo atino a refunfuñar y mirar a Neji y Shikamaru con un puchero marcado en el rostro, se sentó a los pies de un árbol, junto a su fiel amigo perruno, del campo de entrenamiento en el que se encontraban y con las piernas y brazos cruzados dio una imagen más infantil aun cosa que hizo soltar una sonrisa a los chicos que se encontraban ahí.

-Por cierto…mañana regresan ellos – murmuro despectivo el Nara fingiendo no importarle la noticia. Los jóvenes se tensaron al escuchar la información que les brindo el vago y por su mente solo planeaban cómo asesinarlos lento y dolorosamente. Mientras no estuviera Sakura con ellos, sería una temporada MUY larga.

-Cuando Sakura-chan regrese no se las daré a ese equipo de malnacidos, ella se quedara con nosotros, que ellos se queden con la mugrosa de Karin, que ni piensen hacerse el mejor equipo del mundo no dejare que le hagan más daño, estúpidos bastardos ingratos- comenzó a maldecir Kiba enojado mientras los otros asentían en aceptación a las palabras mencionadas.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-Ya falta poco Zanahoria apúrate – apuraba un chico rubio con 6 marcas en forma de bigotes dando un aspecto gracioso a una pelirroja que venía unas ramas atrás de ellos.

-Cállate idiota no vez que estoy cansada – riño la pelirroja de lentes mirando de forma asesina a Uzumaki.

-Si no pasaras tanto tiempo de empalagosa con Sasuke-teme tal vez tendrías mas condición – se burlo Naruto mirándola sobre el hombro. Sasuke y Kakashi suspiraron cansados, esa escena se les hacia un poco familiar, una escena que se veía muy a menudo hace años… Los 3 hombres por un momento en toda aquella misión se acordaron de su compañera pelirrosa, imaginaron que los estaría esperando en la entrada de la aldea con aquella sonrisa alentadora y que podrían platicarle su misión…seguro ella se emocionaría al saber lo valientes que fueron, luego los regañaría y al final los terminaría curando como siempre…siempre era así, no tenia por que cambiar, todos estaban cómodos con ese sistema impuesto desde hace tiempo, era duro de admitir para Sasuke pero extrañaba a aquella molesta de cabellos rosas. Naruto dejo de pelear con Karin al imaginarse a Sakura riendo mientras comían Ramen y Kakashi creyó que su alumna lo curaría mientras le daba una reprimenda por ser irresponsable.

_¿Como les caería a aquellos ninjas la decisión que Haruno había tomado? ¿Qué sentirían al ver que los había "__reemplazado"__ por su escuadrón? ¿Cómo se sentirían al saber que solo su escuadrón ANBU y la Hokage sabrían su paradero sin ellos tener información alguna? ¿Les __dolería__ realmente? ¿Acaso les __importaría__? _

_Quién sabe…_

**Gracias por leer y a todos los que comentaron muchas gracias n,n de nuevo, espero que les guste :D ya saben, criticas y sugerencias son aceptadas. Tratare de ir haciendo los caps mas largos ténganme paciencia n,nU no puedo hacerlo de un rato a otro pero gracias por seguir mi historia.**


	6. ¿Por que nos hizo esto?

**Hola! Aquí estoy de nuevo muy agradecida por todos aquellos Reviews que me llegaron :D me alegra que les guste la historia y gracias de nuevo por leer n,n.**

**Naruto no me pertenece es de Masashi Kishimoto (:**

**Sin mas a Leer :D**

_-Capitulo Anterior-_

_¿Como les caería a aquellos ninjas la decisión que Haruno había tomado? ¿Qué sentirían al ver que los había "__reemplazado"__ por su escuadrón? ¿Cómo se sentirían al saber que solo su escuadrón ANBU y la Hokage sabrían su paradero sin ellos tener información alguna? ¿Les __dolería__ realmente? ¿Acaso les __importaría__? _

_Quién sabe…_

_-Continuando-_

¿Por qué nos hizo esto?

Un grupo de Ninjas iban entrando a la aldea Oculta entre las hojas, se apresuraron a llegar a la torre donde se encontraba la rubia Hokage cada uno con un pensamiento en mente. Comenzaron a caminar cuando entraron al edificio más importante de la aldea. Se plantaron delante de la puerta y el mayor de los 4 toco levemente esperando a que la mujer que estaba al otro lado de la puerta les contestara.

-Pasen – Se escucho que dijo la líder de la aldea con voz cansada, levanto la vista para ver que ninjas habían decidido entrar a su oficina y quitarle su valioso tiempo. Tenía mucho trabajo y Shizune no podía con todo, cuando los vio, su mirada se volvió dura y fría, casi se podía decir que los veía con rencor. – Informe de la misión – Ordeno la rubia aun seria.

Los ninjas del equipo 7 y Karin la observaron sorprendidos sin mostrarlo tan abiertamente, la hokage era gruñona pero nunca los miraba así.

-Cumplimos la misión con éxito, no hubo bajas y se elimino a todo aquel que interfirió con la misión, el feudal que nos contrato quedo satisfecho con nuestra vigilancia y agradeció a Konoha por nuestra labor, no hubo nada raro ni fuera de lo normal – Decidió hablar Hatake una vez que salió del pequeño trance por la hokage. Ya habían hecho un informe escrito así que simplemente lo saco y se lo dejo en el escritorio a la mujer que no se dignaba a verlos.

-Si es todo ya lárguense – Ordeno con dureza sin mirarlos aun, estaba segura que si los veía por 5 segundos más los mandaría a volar, seguía muy enojada con ellos y eso no se le iba a pasar de la noche a la mañana. Había estado leyendo el informe que le entrego Neji y la carta que le llego de su alumna, había pasado ya tiempo que la había visto por última vez y conociéndola pasaría aun mas para volverla a ver y todo por esos estúpidos que tenía enfrente.

-Vieja ¿que tienes? andas rara – pregunto refunfuñando el rubio al ser prácticamente ignorado y echado así sin más.

No alcanzo a reaccionar cuando ya tenía el puño de la Hokage en la cara y la pared de concreto en la espalda. Por la fuerza con la que lo golpeo logro pasar por 2 paredes, asustando a los que venían pasado por aquel pasillo. La rubia lo miro con rabia contenida y se felicito mentalmente por autocontrolarse aunque sea un poco.

-No me llames vieja mocoso y si les digo lárguense es LARGUENSE – ordeno aun con rabia mirando a cada uno de los presentes. Los jóvenes por instinto de supervivencia salieron corriendo de aquel lugar.

Shizune que estaba a punto de entrar a la oficina vio todo el espectáculo que armo su maestra y mejor amiga. No culpo a la de grandes atributos pues ella hubiera hecho lo mismo en su lugar, internamente deseo que en vez de hacer que el hijo del cuarto hokage atravesara 2 paredes lo hubiera hecho con 4 y no solo él, si no todo el equipo, claro eso nunca lo diría públicamente.

La pelinegra de cabellos cortos entro a la oficina cuando los otros ya se estaban retirando, Sasuke fue el que cargo a Naruto pues estaba algo confundido por el golpe.

Antes de retirarse Kakashi, Karin, Sasuke y Naruto alcanzaron a oír las palabras dichas por la quinta y su alumna

"Piensas seguir tratándolos así? "

"No se merecen otra forma de ser tratados…Tal vez así aprendan"

Con una pregunta más en su cabeza decidieron dejar la torre.

-¡Vamos a Ichiraku! Hace mucho que no pruebo el ramen del viejo – Exclamo emocionado Naruto olvidando por un momento el fuerte golpe que le dieron.

-No tienes remedio dobe – murmuro con fastidio el pelinegro pero aun así siguiendo a su mejor amigo.

-Yo no tengo problema con eso – dijo el de la máscara arqueando su ojo en muestra de estar sonriendo.

-¡Yo voy si va Sasuke-kun! – Chillo la pelirroja mientras se abrazaba al brazo del mencionado.

Al rubio y al peli plateado les resbalo una gotita por la cien mirando la escena..."Un momento" pensaron los 3 hombres.

"SAKURA"

Se habían olvidado decirle a la chica que ahora regresaban de su misión y que irían a Ichiraku. La reacción de los 3 no varió mucho, sabían que su pelirrosa amiga comprendería, si la miraban en el camino la invitarían y si no, ya sería otro día que irían a comer.

Sin tanta preocupación siguieron hacia su destino.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

-Gracias de nuevo por esto Gaara-kun – sonrió la pelirrosa mirando al chico frente ella.

-Ya te dije que no hay problema Sakura, puedes quedarte todo el tiempo que quieras. – ofreció con una imperceptible sonrisa, que Haruno alcanzo a distinguir ampliando aun más la suya.

Hace unas horas que había llegado a Suna y su amigo Kazakage la había recibido con los brazos abiertos, el pelirrojo parecía entender la situación, la hospedo en su casa/mansión y le dijo que se quedaría con él y sus hermanos como en anteriores ocasiones. Aprovecharía el tener a la discípula de Tsunade para mejorar las habilidades de sus ninja médicos y a su vez la pelirrosa practicaría mas, aunque fuera por un corto periodo en el que la Kunoichi estuviera ahí con ellos. A ese acuerdo llegaron ambos después de platicar por el camino a casa.

-Entonces empezare a las 8 ¿verdad? – quiso confirmar la información la chica.

-Así es – contesto simplemente el chico mientras ambos se dirigían a la cocina. - ¿Quieres cenar? – pregunto el muchacho mientras abría la alacena para ver que podría hacer para comer, ya eran las 7 de la tarde y sus estómagos pedían alimento.

-Si, pero yo cocino – le respondió Sakura mientras se acercaba al refrigerador y miraba su contenido, luego fue a la alacena para ver que podía hacer de cenar. Gaara la miro y sonrió, hace tiempo que comenzaron a ser amigos por las relaciones que tenia Konoha con Suna y en muchas reuniones Sakura había asistido en representación de su maestra, le había agarrado afecto y no era la primera vez que compartían techo. Le agradaba su presencia, tenía una idea del por que la repentina decisión de la chica al querer salirse por un tiempo de su aldea natal y estaba de acuerdo, claro que tampoco iba a reclamarle nada a su equipo, todos cometen errores pero admitía que los hombres del equipo7 habían metido la pata y lo había hecho hasta el fondo. Ya luego sufrirían las consecuencias. Reprimió una sonrisa al imaginar la ira de la Hokage y el escuadrón de la pelirrosa…por una parte los compadecía por toda la furia que se desataría sobre ellos pero por otra estaba de acuerdo con ello. Como había mencionado, el pelirrojo le tenía gran afecto a aquella revoltosa Kunoichi y si en sus manos estaba ayudarla y protegerla lo haría.

Después de 40 minutos de estar platicando, riendo, bromeando y cocinando, terminaron la cena, se sirvieron y se sentaron a comer. Cuando iban a dar una probada a sus alimentos llegaron los hermanos Sabaku, que al ver a la pelirrosa, la rubia de 4 coletas corrió a abrazarla y el marionetista le sonrió y saludo.

-¿¡POR QUE NO AVISAS QUE VAS A VENIR!? – chillo entre indignada y emocionada la chica de coletas.

-Fue una decisión rápida – se rio la pelirrosa – solo tuve tiempo de decirle al Kazekage – se excuso mientras le sonreía a Gaara y después regresaba su vista a Temari.

-Te perdono por que se que nos hiciste cena – bromeo mientras entraba a la cocina y se servía. Cuando se sentaron en la mesa las chicas lanzaron una carcajada al ver a Kankuro ya con medio plato limpio de comida.

-¿Qué? Tenía hambre y no tenemos a Sakura todos los días para que nos haga cena – intento excusarse el marionetista con una sonrisa, parando por un momento de comer. Los jóvenes presentes rodaron los ojos y sonrieron para después comenzar a cenar. Kankuro y Gaara repitieron, la Kunoichi de Konoha sonrió sincera con las bromas y platicas con los ninjas de la arena. Se sentía muy cómoda con ellos y al parecer esa comodidad era reciproca.

Una vez que terminaron de platicar de todo lo que habían hecho y lo que haría la pelirrosa en la aldea se fueron a dormir. La habitación de Sakura estaba al lado de la de Gaara y frente a su puerta se encontraba la habitación de Temari y frente a la puerta del hermano menor de los Sabaku estaba la de Kankuro.

Sakura observo la habitación que ocuparía por un periodo corto de tiempo y miro la ventana que estaba cerca de la cama. Acomodo sus pertenencias y se sentó mientras contemplaba el manto oscuro que cubría el cielo. Sonrió con tristeza que rápidamente fue reemplazada por una mueca seria llena de decisión. Ya tenía que dejar de pensar en esos tontos y concentrarse en ella y su futuro, había dejado su aldea por esa razón y tenía que cumplirla, con ese pensamiento se acostó a dormir con una sonrisa.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Había pasado una semana desde que llegaron a Konoha. Los integrantes del equipo 7 estaban un poco confundidos. La hokage no los quería ver ni en pintura al igual que su asistente y cada vez que veían a Kiba, Shikamaru o Neji, estos les sacaban la vuelta o les contestaban de modo hostil. Intentaron hablar con las chicas de su generación pero ellas se disculpaban y decían que no podían mencionar nada.

¿Que jodidos no podían mencionar?

Kakashi, Sasuke y Naruto hartos de la situación quisieron enfrentar a la Hokage, fueron a la torre donde se encontraría la rubia y como hace una semana tocaron la puerta recibiendo la misma contestación con el mismo tono de voz anterior solo que esta vez con una pizca de irritación.

-¿Que quieren? – cuestiono irritada.

-Queremos saber por que nos tratas de esa jodida manera, ¿Qué te hicimos? – pregunto estresado Naruto, no habían tenido una buena misión en toda la semana, solo puras misiones rang se supone que ya eran ninjas de elite, no podía tratarlos como niños.

-¿Qué me hicieron? ¿Tienen el cinismo de preguntarme que mierda me hicieron? – pregunto con voz sumamente seria y mirándolos fulminantemente.

-Que no oyes vi…Tsunade – se interrumpió rápidamente el rubio, no convenía insultarla de esa manera si quería una maldita respuesta.

-Pierden su tiempo si creen que se los diré, lárguense ahora mismo no los quiero ver hasta que los llame – Ordeno la rubia concentrando su vista en los papeles.

-Tsunade-sama por favor díganos cual es el motivo de su disgusto – pidió de manera indiferente el copy ninja.

-Hatake pierden su tiempo ya les dije lárguense si no quieren una linda patada en su rostro – amenazo sin quitar la mirada de los informes.

Shizune entro a la habitación irritada, había escuchado la conversación y tenía ganas asesinas contra los shibonis que se encontraban en la oficina.

-¿Dónde está Sakura? – les pregunto al trío ninja molesta.

-En su casa o en el hospital dattebayo –respondió rápidamente Naruto.

-ah ¿En serio? – cuestiono de nuevo aun mas irritada, la quinta solamente veía la escena intentando tranquilizarse.

-Claro, Sakura siempre está en alguna de esas 2 partes – volvió a contestar Uzumaki con una sonrisa.

-¿Y ya la han ido a visitar? – cuestiono a lo que los ninjas movieron la cabeza en forma negativa - todavía preguntan el por que está enojada con ustedes -susurro- …váyanse – dijo con una tranquilidad aterradora.- _¿Alguna vez pensaron en ella?_ – murmuro con rabia. Los Shinobis la miraron intrigados, claro esa intriga solo se vio en la cara del adorador de ramen. No habían comprendido muy bien las palabras de la pelinegra

Shizune cerró la puerta una vez que los ninjas salieron y miro el rostro de su maestra, ambas compartieron el mismo pensamiento con preocupación.

_"Espero que estés bien Sakura"_

Los Shinobis mas confundidos que antes decidieron ir a ver a Sakura, tal vez ella tuviera una idea del por que se encontraba de ese humor su maestra. Aparte se les había hecho raro no verla, tal vez tendría mucho trabajo para ir a visitarlos. Si eso debía ser.

Recorrieron toda la aldea en busca de la pelirrosa y no había rastro alguno de ella.

-¡Oe! Shikamaru – grito el ninja hiperactivo acercándose rápido al chico - ¿Sabes donde está Sakura?

Al escuchar el nombre de su amiga en los labios del rubio lo miro con cara seria, no fastidiada y no aburrido. De las pocas veces que se ve a Shikamaru Nara serio.

-¿Hasta ahora preguntas por ella? – cuestiono con voz molesta. Todos el día de hoy les habían contestado así y ya se estaban hartando. – Si vienen por eso no me pregunten a mí, no tengo ganas de responderles – y sin más se fue dejando con la palabra en la boca al rubio.

Sasuke y Kakashi que no habían abierto la boca más que para intercambiar un par de líneas ya estaban fastidiados, que mierda pasaba para que no quisieran hablar de su compañera de equipo.

Pasaron la mañana y parte de la tarde caminando intentando encontrar esta vez a la "única" integrante femenina del equipo. Cuando estaban resignándose encontraron a la joven portadora del Byakugan. Kakashi decidió hablar esta vez poniéndole la mano sobre la boca del rubio.

-Hinata, buenas tardes – saludo con buen humor – nos preguntábamos…¿Sabes donde podríamos encontrar a Sakura-chan? – cuestiono el peli plateado mirándola seriamente.

-etto…No sé si deba decirles – respondió algo indecisa.

-¡Con un carajo porque nadie nos quiere decir nada sobre Sakura-chan! – exploto el rubio ya fastidiado, el copy ninja junto con el Uchiha fruncieron el seño.

-Esa molestia solo da problemas- se quejo en un murmullo despectivo el pelinegro.

La mala suerte estaba del lado de los jóvenes ninjas pues la joven Hyuuga alcanzo a escuchar y se enojo, hace tiempo había mejorado un poco su actitud y ya no era tan tímida como antes y al escuchar como mencionaban a Sakura se frustro…si ellos supieran todo lo que había pasado su pelirrosa amiga.

-Si nadie les quiere decir es porque no se lo merecen – sentencio la peli azul molesta – Ella no está en Konoha y solo la Hokage y su escuadrón saben dónde fue a parar. No volverá en un largo tiempo al parecer, no sean tan ignorantes y egoístas como para quejarse de ella sin saber las circunstancias – termino de decir seria y con sus facciones mostrando irritación por las palabras anteriores.

-Repite lo que dijiste Hyuuga – hablo el Uchiha serio.

-Que Sakura se fue por un tiempo de la aldea – repitió la primogénita de los Hyuuga.

-pero..¿porque? – pregunto el rubio desanimado mirándola.

-Por su culpa – dijo con simpleza. Le dolía ver al rubio de esa manera pero ella sabía que se lo tenía merecido.

-Dijiste que su escuadrón – murmuro Kakashi sorprendido. Los otros 2 al escuchar las palabras de su ex sensei se confundieron.

-¿Que no lo sabían? Sakura es ANBU oficialmente desde hace tiempo y ya tiene un escuadrón ¿lo sabían? Ah claro que no, ustedes se fueron esa vez de misión sin dejar decirles nada, varias veces lo intento pero ustedes la ignoraban así que desistió – hablo una voz a las espaldas de los chicos, la voz que había contestado estaba cargada de resentimiento y coraje hacia los integrantes del equipo 7 – nosotros somos su escuadrón –hizo una pausa para volver a hablar tratando de escoger bien las palabras -…¿Qué se siente que un miembro de su equipo los abandone sin decirles nada? – pregunto con una sonrisa burlona al ver los rostros contraídos por la confusión y rabia.

-Cállate Kiba, Sakura no haría eso –trato de convencerse el ninja hiperactivo de Konoha – ella nos habría dicho si la hubieran ascendido, ella nos habría avisado si decidiera dejar la aldea, ella no nos abandonaría para empezar – siguió tratando de convencerse con desesperación el que se nombraba futuro Hokage.

Shikamaru, Kiba y Neji habían escuchado lo que dijo Hinata al principio y decidieron intervenir hasta el momento oportuno. El antiguo equipo de Sakura miro a los 3 hombres frente a ellos negándose a creer que su compañera había decidido dejarlos.

-Están bromeando verdad chicos, eso es malo – reprendió Kakashi algo nervioso.

-¿Por que bromearíamos Hatake? Es nuestra compañera de escuadrón, es nuestra compañera de equipo ahora, olvídense que Sakura no volverá con ustedes – exclamo indiferente Shikamaru – Es por eso también que la Hokage está molesta ¿saben? Ustedes le quitaron a su prácticamente hija y a nosotros nos quitaron a nuestra amiga…puedo jurar que sabemos mas de ella que ustedes. No sé porque se ponen esas caras hipócritas de preocupación y dolor…No les queda – termino de hablar con tono neutro aunque por la mirada sabían que estaba molesto.

-¿Donde está? – Exigió saber el menor de los Uchihas.

-Esa información es confidencial, lo sentimos – se burlo el joven Inuzuka disfrutando ver como se retorcían de rabia.

-Es hora de irnos – Hablo el Hyuuga mientras daban la vuelta.

-Jamás serán el equipo de Sakura-chan ella es nuestra integrante, Ella nos pertenece mas a nosotros que a ustedes –informo decidido Uzumaki mirando seguro al escuadrón de Haruno.

-¿Hace cuanto que fue promovida Sakura a ANBU? ¿Cuándo fue la vez que Sakura se enfermo y estuvo hospitalizada 1 semana? ¿Díganme cual es su estación preferida del año? ¿Qué tipo de música le gusta escuchar? ¿Qué pensaba cuando ustedes se iban de misión? ¿Acaso estuvieron con ella como soporte en sus momentos de debilidad? ¿Saben cuál es su helado preferido? ¿Cómo le gusta entrenar? ¿Qué le gusta hacer en sus tiempos libres? ¿Cuándo es el aniversario de muerte de sus padres? ¿Cuál es su flor favorita? ¿Lo saben? Si es así, les daré la razón – hablo con voz hostil el del clan Nara.

Con esas preguntas desarmo todo razonamiento de los Shinobis dejándolos con la cabeza mirando al suelo con impotencia, tenían sus puños cerrados y los nudillos ya se veían blancos por tanta presión.

-Veo que no lo saben…ahí está su respuesta – comento en esta ocasión Kiba mientras en un abrir y cerrar de ojos dejaban al antiguo equipo 7 solos en aquella calle.

¿Por qué Sakura? ¿Por qué nos dejaste? _¿Por qué nos cambiaste?_

Este tipo de preguntas en contra de Sakura llegaban a la mente de los chicos tratando de buscar una explicación lógica de la decisión que había tomado su "amiga" sin decirles nada…y en ese momento recordaron esa ocasión como una fuerte bofetada que en especial el afecto al rubio.

_-No tenias que decirles algo Sakura? – pregunto Tsunade que hasta ese momento había hablado mirando con resentimiento al equipo que no se explicaba que habían hecho para ganarse la mirada reprobatoria de la Hokage._

_-No hay tiempo vieja, ya se nos hizo tarde, seguro no es nada importante verdad Sakura-chan? – pregunto impaciente el chico de sonrisa zorruna mirando con suplica a la muchacha._

_-No Naruto, no es nada importante – sonrió mirando al que se hacía llamar su mejor amigo. Puras palabras vacías pensó con tristeza la chica. _

_¿Dónde está Sakura? – les pregunto al trío ninja molesta._

_-En su casa o en el hospital dattebayo –respondió rápidamente Naruto._

_-ah ¿En serio? – cuestiono de nuevo aun mas irritada, la quinta solamente veía la escena intentando tranquilizarse._

_-Claro, Sakura siempre está en alguna de esas 2 partes – volvió a contestar Uzumaki con una sonrisa._

_-Y todavía preguntan el por que está enojada con ustedes…váyanse – dijo con una tranquilidad aterradora.- ¿Alguna vez pensaron en ella? – susurro con rabia._

En ese momento no habían entendido la pregunta de Shizune pero ahora "¿Alguna vez pensaron en ella? " ¿Realmente alguna vez lo habían hecho? Ha decisión de ellos la respuesta rápida fue un si, que se fue haciendo más inseguro mientras más pensaban en todas las ocasiones que habían cambiado a Sakura por Karin en las misiones o simplemente la habían ignorado.

-No creo que le afectara tanto las veces que la cambiábamos por Karin ¿verdad? Digo era por bien de ella ¿Qué no? No debería de enojarse con nosotros – hablo Naruto mirando a sus compañeros.

-Ella se fue dobe. Nosotros no hicimos nada para que lo hiciera, es por su culpa no tenemos que meternos en culpas que no nos corresponden – dijo el pelinegro convenciéndose que la única culpable de todo aquel relajo era la pelirrosa.

-Sasuke, Naruto…creo que ellos tienen razón – menciono el peli plateado con desgana…si lo pensaban bien como lo había hecho el, se darían cuenta de todo el daño que le habían ocasionado a la miembro original del equipo…Lastima que se había hecho tarde.

-Tenemos que encontrar a Sakura-chan – comento decidido el muchacho vestido de naranja – ella nos debe una explicación.

-hasta que dices algo coherente dobe – se intento burlar el Uchiha pero simplemente quedo en eso, un intento, no tenía ganas de nada, lo que habían dicho al parecer el escuadrón de su compañera lo había frustrado. Ellos no sabían nada de la chica y se supone que se conocen desde hace mucho. Era desesperante estar en esa situación.

-Quienes se creen ellos, ¡nosotros somos compañeros de ella! No nos puede cambiar así por así, es egoísta y también injusto de su parte hacer eso sin decirnos nada – reclamo a la nada Naruto desesperado sin pensar bien sus palabras.

-Naruto…ellos tienen razón, entiende, ¿Sabíamos que la habían promovido? ¿Desde cuándo es ANBU? ¿Cuándo se murieron sus padres? ¿Estuvimos con ella?...ahora piensa. ¿Cuándo estábamos heridos quien era la primera en irnos a visitar? Cuando llegaba de misión nos iba a visitar en cuanto pisaba la aldea, ella hizo muchas cosas…en su momento no las valoramos y ahora por eso la perdimos. No podemos hacer nada – se resigno el peli plateado dolido por su actitud, si a alguien se debía llamar egoísta e injusto eran a ellos mismos. Se reprendió mentalmente por ser tan tonto, había perdido a una amiga y alumna muy importante para él. Ahora entendía la rabia de Tsunade y Shizune y al parecer aunque le costara admitirlo el coraje que le tenían Neji, Shikamaru y Kiba contra ellos, y pensándolo bien no era para menos, se sentía un poco indignado y decepcionado al saber que aquellos 3 shinobis que llegaron después de ellos conocían mejor a la pelirrosa de lo que alguna vez lo hicieron ellos.

Aun con el razonamiento de Kakashi, los más jóvenes no quisieron hacerle caso, seguían con la idea de que la única culpable y egoísta era Sakura._ ¿Por qué tenía que cambiar las cosas como estaban? ¿Por qué no seguía con ellos? ¿Por qué se había ido? ¿Con que derecho lo había hecho?_

Para aquellos revoltosos la única culpable era ella, y ellos merecían una buena explicación. El único que habia tomado responsabilidad era Kakashi.

**_Aquí esta la conti espero que les haya gustado, es el cap mas largo que he hecho :D espero continuar haciéndolos asi n,n Muchas gracias por su reviews me avisan si he escrito algo mal o su opinión sobre el fanfic n,n Lo hice en una noche de desvelo xD no podía dormir y he aquí lo que salió de esa noche_**


	7. Poco a poco se acerca el reencuentro

**Hola, lamento la tardansa! Y Muchas gracias por los reviews antes de comenzar debo aclarar algo xD No odio a Karin…bueno no tanto xD en fin gracias por seguir el fic espero que les guste la conti**

**Naruto no me pertenece, es obra de Masashi Kishimoto n,n**

_Poco a poco se acerca el reencuentro_

Habían pasado ya 3 meses desde que Sakura llego a Sunagakure no Sato, la convivencia con los hermanos Sabaku era muy interesante, todos en la aldea le habían tomado respeto y les daba gracia ver el comportamiento de su Kazekage y hermanos con la chica y es que no se ve todos los días al líder de la aldea llevando y trayendo bolsas de un lugar a otro siendo mandado por una chica, al marionetista siendo regañado en media calle por alguna grosería que dijo o por buscar pelea, o a la única miembro femenina en la familia comadreando y dejando la cara seria que llevaba generalmente a una picara y sonriente ¿cierto?. No, no todos los días se puede disfrutar eso.

Las mañanas eran interesantes por decirlo de alguna manera. Ese día Sakura se había levantado al sentir el sol bañando su rostro. Se estiro como si fuera un gato, se tallo los ojos y fue a darse una rápida ducha al baño, una vez seca y cambiada bajo a la cocina, se había hecho una costumbre en poco tiempo que la ojijade hiciera las comidas cuando podía a pesar de las insistencias de los hermanos por querer ayudarla, aunque por dentro todos sabían que era mera cortesía pues les gustaba mucho la forma de cocinar de su amiga. Estiro sus manos entrelazadas hacia arriba y con energía comenzó a buscar ingredientes para empezar a hacer el desayuno. Preparo hot cakes, jugo de naranja, busco la miel y mantequilla para poder untar en el pan. Sirvió 3 hot cakes en cada plato y cuando iba a ponerlos en la mesa sintió como unos brazos le quitaban los platos y un torso de pegaba a su espalda.

-yo me encargo – dijo una voz ronca y adormilada mientras se dirigía a la cocina a dejar lo que le había quitado a la pelirrosa – buenos días Sakura.

-Baka, me asustaste Gaara-kun – reprocho la chica con puchero. – Buenos días a ti también. ¿Y tus hermanos? –cuestiono buscando a los nombrados.

-Ya bajan, ¿quieres ir desayunando? – le pregunto el pelirrojo mientras se sentaba y tomaba un poco de jugo.

Sakura hizo un sonido en aprobación y se sentó junto al pelirrojo, hablaron de lo que harían en el día y recordaron temas del día anterior, entre risas y bromas esperaron a los hermanos Sabaku.

-Bueeenooos diaaaas~ -llego cantando Temari mientras se sentaba a comer, detrás de ella venia un castaño sobándose la frente con gesto de dolor.

-¿Qué paso Kankuro? –pregunto la pelirrosa mirando como el chico tenia rojo donde se sobaba.

-Se golpeo, venia dormido – se burlo la rubia y comenzó a comer. –Te quedaron muy ricos Sakura-chan -felicito a la Kunoichi de la hoja.

Sakura sonrió – Gracias – recibió mas elogios de los hermanos y un poco avergonzada los acepto.

Temari y Kankuro se ofrecieron (fueron obligados por Gaara) a recoger la mesa y lavar los platos a los que Sakura con gusto acepto pues se le estaba haciendo tarde para ir al hospital.

-Sakura espérame – hablo Gaara cuando la muchacha ya estaba por retirarse. Espero 5 minutos y en la entrada ya estaba el pelirrojo – vamos juntos – menciono para salir de la casa seguido de la chica.

Una vez que los jóvenes desaparecieron de la vista de los más grandes estos se miraron y sonrieron picaros.

-Hasta parecen pareja, ¿te imaginas tener a Sakura-chan aquí haciéndonos comida todos los días y poniendo de buen humor a nuestro hermanito gruñón? ¿A qué sería perfecto verdad? – pregunto la rubia con una sonrisa enorme mirando al castaño que tenia la misma expresión.

-Lo se Temari también lo he pensado – fue lo único que dijeron mientras que en su mente pensaban en cómo podrían emparejarlos diseñando desde los planes mas estúpidos y sin sentido hasta los más elaborados e inteligentes.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

-¿Piensas hacer que vengamos todos los días vieja? ¿Por qué no simplemente nos dices donde está Sakura? ¿Por qué no nos dejas ir con ella? Sabes que nos debe una explicación – pregunto con irritación el ninja hiperactivo de Konoha.

-Lo sé Naruto y si me sigues diciendo así juro que te aplastare la cara con la pared – respondió la hokage aburrida, todos los días iban a visitarla exigiéndole la ubicación de la pelirrosa, suspiro cansada – Se los repetiré…Sakura no quiere verlos, si fuera así ya habría vuelto ¿entienden? Les repito, ella no les debe ninguna explicación, es su vida y aunque me pese puede hacer lo que quiera con ella. ¿Acaso ustedes les dieron explicaciones cuando se marcharon en alguna misión? Verdad que no – trato de hacerlos razonar, el primer mes desde que llegaron, los hizo hacer los trabajos más asquerosos y pesados posibles como una venganza, mientras que el escuadrón de la chica los evitaba o los trataba como basura si los llegaban a encontrar. Kakashi estaba un poco, solo un poco arrepentido, pero por pasar tanto tiempo con Naruto y Sasuke fue convenciéndose que su ex alumna era la culpable a medias y les debía una explicación.

-Claro que nos debe una explicación, le puede pasar algo donde quiera que este, sabes que no es muy buena con las peleas, ella es mas de pensar – volvió a reclamar Naruto.

Kakashi y el pelinegro estaban ahí solo por el rubio, sabían que la Hokage no diría nada, aun así ahí estaban con la esperanza de encontrar el paradero de la miembro que les faltaba.

Tsunade en cambio se estaba hartando poco a poco al oír las estupideces que salían de la boca de Uzumaki, había insinuado varias veces sobre lo débil que podía ser Sakura si no estaba con ellos y eso la cabreaba mucho.

-Váyanse y no vuelvan hasta que los llame para una misión – ordeno con una venita saltada en la frente. Por más que lo intentase esos Shinobi no reaccionarían a menos que la que dijera aquellas palabras fuera la Kunoichi a la que buscaban, tenía tantas ganas de decirles tantas cosas pero sabía que eso le correspondía a su alumna.

Cuando estaban por marcharse de nuevo frustrados, Nara, Hyuuga e Inuzuka aparecieron sin verlos y dirigiéndose solo a la Hokage.

-Ya hicimos todo lo que nos ordeno, ¿Podemos ir a verla ahora? – pregunto Kiba con un toque de impaciencia.

-Si, pueden irse ahora mismo – autorizo con simpleza mientras leía una carta. – y háganlo rápido, no sabemos cuánto tiempo pueda estar ahí – sugirió la líder de la aldea. El equipo 7 sabían de quien estaban hablando y sin poder aguantar esta vez Kakashi tomo la palabra.

-¿Donde está Sakura? – pregunto molesto por no saber el paradero de la chica.

-¿Te llego una carta como esta? – contesto con otra pregunta mientras mostraba una carta con la palabra Sakura escrita en ella – No, ¿cierto? Entonces no tienes derecho a saberlo – menciono con indiferencia el Nara.

-Vámonos – ordeno el Hyuuga mientras en un puf desaparecían.

Los Shinobi se miraron entre ellos y se miraron con determinación. La Hokage sabia a donde iban los ninjas que aun tenía enfrente y suspiro por enésima vez en el día. No dejaría que siguieran a los chicos que acababan de partir, si Haruno aun no quería verlos era porque aun no estaba lista, era demasiado pronto.

-Equipo 7 les tengo una misión –

Ante aquellas palabras los hombres la miraron irritados ¿Era en serio?

-¿puede encargarnos la misión para otro día? –Pregunto el mayor del equipo.

-No, se irán ahora mismo a kirigakure para entregarle este pergamino al kage – ordeno mientras buscaba una caja y se la entregaba a Sasuke que la miraba con el Seño fruncido, fijo su vista en Naruto, la miraba con resentimiento y con los puños apretados, sabía que les había arruinado su plan de seguir a Inuzuka y compañía pero no iba a permitir que se acercaran a su niña a menos que esta lo permitiera.

Con miradas molestas y refunfuños el equipo 7 partió al país del agua para llevar el encargo de la Hokage pese a los reclamos de Naruto y miradas asesinas por parte de Sasuke.

-Sasuke, Naruto vayan adelantándose ahorita los alcanzo en la entrada – los mencionados lo miraron extrañados pero aun así aceptaron, esperaban que su sensei pudiera conseguir más información que ellos.

Cuando los ninjas salieron Kakashi volteo a Tsunade y la miro fijamente, tratando de descubrir alguna pista sobre el paradero de su ex alumna.

-¿Donde está Tsunade? – volvió a preguntar el peli plateado acercándose más al escritorio.

-Kakashi deja de ser tan impaciente, cuando Sakura quiera enfrentarlos lo hará, no antes, no después, todo tiene su momento, deberías saberlo, lo que menos se merecen es estar cerca de ella…¿has olvidado tu lema? "Los ninjas que desobedecen las reglas son escoria, es cierto, pero los que dejan atrás a un amigo son peor que escoria"¿ Te has puesto a pensar que ese lema les queda como anillo al dedo a ustedes 3? Puede que no la abandonen en una pelea, pero ser un ninja no solo implica batallas recuerda que somos humanos y tenemos sentimientos, siempre la dejaron atrás, no la tomaron en cuenta, la veían como un estorbo, solo la quieren por su propio egoísmo, realmente ¿no entiendes eso Kakashi? Eres el maduro de estos se supone, actúa como tal. No es mi culpa que se hayan dado cuenta hasta ahorita "No sabes lo que se tiene hasta que lo pierdes" a ella ya la perdieron y hasta ahora se dan cuenta de lo importante que es para ustedes, lástima que ya sea tarde…Retírate es lo último que les diré sobre el tema. Si vuelven a venir y Naruto insinúa que MI alumna es débil, juro Kakashi por mi maestro que lo castro. – La rubia tenia la mirada puesta en el shinobi frente a ella, esperaba en serio que comprendiera sus palabras y dejara de ser tan inmaduro como lo había demostrado. –Encárgate de hacérselo saber a tu equipo. Lo olvidaba, Sakura no quiere pertenecer al equipo 7, me pidió que la borrara, desde ahora solo pertenecerá a su escuadrón. Ya no existe Sakura Haruno en su equipo. – comento como si hablara del clima, haciendo que Hatake se tensara…la habían jodido y bien bonito.

-.-.-.-.-.-.

**Lo siento lo sé está muy corto y está bien x pero no tenia inspiración u,u prometo compenzarlos! Y poner le prox cap mas largo :D**


	8. Entrenamiento¿¡Ella que?

**Hola! Antes de que me maten por tardar quiero decir SUMIMASEN! T,T juro que no fue mi intención tardar tanto, estoy en semana de exámenes y la escuela me consume T,T espero que este cap les guste, lo hare lo mejor posible que mi mente alcanze :D**

**Miss-choco-chip aquí esta la conti de nuevo perdón por tardar tanto.**

**Naruto no me pertenece es obra de Masashi Kishimoto…que tiene en la cabeza este señor cuando crea otro cap de Naruto T,T ya no se nada de nada -.-**

**Bueno ya no los entrentengo y aquí esta la conti :D**

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

_Capitulo anterior…_

_Sakura no quiere pertenecer al equipo 7, me pidió que la borrara, desde ahora solo pertenecerá a su escuadrón. Ya no existe Sakura Haruno en su equipo. – comento como si hablara del clima, haciendo que Hatake se tensara…la habían jodido y bien bonito._

_Continúa…_

Entrenamiento…¿¡Ella que!?

Sakura después de caminar un rato entre platicas con el Kazekage llego al hospital, se había acostumbrado muy pronto al sistema que tenían, era prácticamente el mismo que el de Konoha, salvo unas cuantas cosas que la verdad no tenían mucha importancia. Al fin de cuenta, las enfermeras eran cotillas en todos lados al parecer, eso lo noto por que desde hace un tiempo que las chicas que trabajaban junto a ella se hacían las desentendidas (muy mal actrices cabe mencionar) al verla llegar junto al líder de la aldea. Le daba gracia ver las caras emocionadas de las chicas y otras de envidia al ver que Gaara siempre que podía la acompañaba y se despedían con un beso en la mejilla o algún gesto cariñoso, como que se revolvían los cabellos, algún suave golpe, lo que se les viniera a la mente en ese momento. Era raro cuando llegaba sola, y si eso sucedía significaba que el Kazekage tenía mucho trabajo como para poder desviarse un poco. Ese día como los anteriores, las enfermeras en sus puestos miraban "desinteresadas o despistadas" a la pareja que estaba en la entrada.

Se escucho la risa de la Kunoichi acompañada de la del pelirrojo y sus pasos pararon al llegar al destino que tenía la pelirrosa.

-No puedo creer que hicieras eso Gaara-kun – dijo algo incrédula la chica que al imaginarse al pelirrojo vestido de panda cuando era chico por capricho de Temari.

-No fue mi culpa, en ese tiempo era muy inocente –replico con una pequeña sonrisa en su rostro, tenía que mantener un poco su imagen de chico serio, aunque con esa chica tan hiperactiva podía ser un poco difícil.

-Lo que digas, creo que ya tengo que entrar, hoy será la última lección que le dé a los medic-ninja, y tú debes de ir a hacer lo que tengas que hacer como líder – prácticamente lo corrió del lugar divertida.

-Vale vale, ya capte, me corres – menciono igual de divertido que la muchacha.

-pues si tu lo vez de esa manera~ - alargo las palabras dándole un toque infantil, Sabaku solo negó con resignación y se acerco al rostro de la chica para depositar un beso en la mejilla, acto que imito Haruno.

-Nos vemos en la noche…¿Necesitas que compre algo para la cena? – pregunto antes de irse a lo que la joven solo negó, el chico giro su cuerpo para seguir su camino a la torre donde le esperaba su trabajo, alejándose del hospital y de las miradas emocionadas que habían estado presenciando todo lo sucedido entre los jóvenes.

Una vez que Sakura puso un pie en el edificio todas las enfermeras se fueron contra ellas, cada una bombardeándola con muchas preguntas respecto a su relación con el pelirrojo, a lo que como la mayoría de los días ella respondía.

"Chicas" con esa simple palabra llena de resignación, realmente mas como un suspiro, las muchachas se callaban expectantes, tal vez esta vez seria diferente, pensando que esta vez, ella les contaría lo que realmente pasaba entre su líder de aldea y ella.

"Se los repito, es nuestra vida privada y aun así, entre él y yo no existe nada más que una amistad…la próxima vez que me pregunten recibirá un duro castigo por andar de metiche en vez de hacer su trabajo…¿¡Entendido!?"

Termino cuestionando en un tono que no daba lugar a replicas, a lo que las chicas respondían un si decepcionado, por lo menos ese día el discurso se había alargado, lo malo era que fue para amenazar, una vez resuelto todo el jaleo, cada una inicio la mañana como normalmente ocurría.

-tonto Gaara – susurro cansada entrando a la sala donde se encontraban la mayoría de los medic-ninjas reunidos, desde que llego, la aldea tenia la maña de emparejarla siempre con su pelirrojo amigo y eso era algo cansado y un poco incomodo para ambos.

Miro a los presentes y su rostro se volvió serio sin dejar la amabilidad de lado.

-Buenos días – saludo a todos, a lo que recibió "Buenos días Sakura-san" en modo de respuesta – Les tengo una buena noticia, después de 3 meses de estar entrenando y ver que han avanzado según lo planeado, no veo inconveniente por dejarlos a ustedes mejorar por sus propios medios. Esta será la última clase que imparto, así que presten mucha atención. – informo mirando algunos rostros alegres por haber cumplido las expectativas, otras temerosas a no poder lograrlo, otras con tristeza al no tenerla de nuevo como maestra, y muchas reacciones mas que no se puso a descifrar.

Con una sonrisa alentadora procedió con la última clase que daría ante la atenta mirada de los ninjas médicos. Por un lado se sentía nostálgica, ya imaginaba como se sentía su maestra al enseñarse. Su método había nacido del que le impartió Tsunade. Sus clases eran muy exigentes, obviamente no tanto como su maestra pues solo les enseñaba técnicas medicas, pero en cada clase, la imagen de su madre postiza aparecía formando una especie de melancolía, la extrañaba horrores y cada que podía le mandaba cartas, pero era fuerte y podía con eso y más.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-

-Apúrate Shikamaru, ella tal vez se vaya ahora – hablaba desesperado un chico castaño sobre un perro gigante.

-Kiba, cálmate, ella no se irá todavía, y si lo hace la alcanzaremos pronto no seas nena, problemático – replico el vago del grupo saltando aparentemente desinteresado aunque por dentro se encontrara ansioso.

-Shikamaru tiene razón Kiba, recuerda que tengo mi Byakugan – apoyo al Nara el castaño de cabello largo.

Inuzuka solo refunfuño algo que no se pudo entender sobre sus compañeros, tal vez maldiciéndolos mentalmente por llevar la razón. Les faltaba un dia y algunas horas para llegar, por la velocidad a la que iban y los pocos descansos que tenían era muy probable que el viaje durara 2 dias máximo en vez de 3.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Un chico rubio tenia la mirada perdida en el camino mientras saltaba entre los árboles, estaba enojado y no solo él, también un joven de cabellos azabaches estaba con el seño fruncido y los labios apretados, pensando en todo y en nada pero la imagen que no se iba era la de su compañera pelirrosa…oh debía decir Ex compañera. Durante el viaje Kakashi les habia dicho sobre la decisión que tomo Sakura respecto al equipo logrando deslocar a los jóvenes. Lo tacharon de mentiroso, pero al ver la cara triste de su sensei comprendieron que era verdad una cruda y loca realidad. Sakura ya no era parte del equipo 7. Fue en ese momento cuando cayeron en cuenta que Haruno habia decidido olvidarlos, no era sano para ella seguir como estaba. Lo habían entendido en ese momento, pero aun asi ellos querían una explicación.

-Ella no pudo haber dicho eso…tardamos tanto para ser un equipo de nuevo, ella no puede irse asi como asi – murmuraba tratando de convencerse, murmuro que fue apenas audibles para los shinobis que lo acompañaban.

-Naruto, ella…ella ya no quiere ser parte de nuestro equipo – hablo Kakashi aparentemente indiferente aunque por dentro sentía como un vacio se instalaba en su pecho, habia llegado a apreciar mucho a su ex alumna, y el hecho que ella no quisiera verlos le dolia, después de la plática con Tsunade termino de comprender, pensando con cabeza fría, Sakura estaba en todo su derecho de hacerlo, pero sabía que si el intentaba hacer razonar a los chicos mas se empeñarían en negarlo, la única que podría lograrlo era la pelirrosa.

-Kakashi, ella es una molestia, tal vez sea mejor que no esté con nosotros. Karin es más útil – termino diciendo el Uchiha, se notaba lo dolido que se encontraba con la partida de la Kunoichi, lo que dijo no era del todo cierto, el coraje que sentía estaba ganando peso en su mente. Después de que esa molestia rosada lo había perseguirlo hasta hartarlo y tratar de salvarlo cuando el estaba en la oscuridad, ella decidía marcharse del lado del equipo 7 que tanto deseo que estuviera unido, realmente no lo entendía y eso le daba rabia.

-No digas eso Sasuke-teme – reprocho Naruto serio, sin apartar la vista del frente – ella…ella es nuestra compañera, estoy seguro que volverá.

Nadie dijo nada, cada uno tenía una idea diferente no valía la pena tratar de ver quien tenía la razón, decidieron en un acuerdo silencioso concentrarse solo en la misión, ya después buscarían las respuestas a las preguntas que los atormentaban.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

-Tsunade-shishou…¿qué está haciendo? – cuestiono curiosa una pelinegra de hebras cortas.

Se acerco a su maestra para tratar de ver lo que la tenía tan entretenida, era raro que no estuviera con su sake en mano y mandando a volar todo el papeleo, definitivamente Sakura le había afectado. Y comprobó su teoría al ver las fotos que se encontraban en las manos de la Hokage, esas imágenes era la que la tenía tan entretenida. En las fotos salían ellas 3, en la oficina trabajando, no sabía quién les había tomado esa foto creía que había sido Shikamaru tal vez una de las veces que había ido a visitar a la pelirrosa, pero era una linda escena, aunque pensar en ese día hace que con solo recordarlo se canse, era raro que Tsunade se viera tan concentrada en el papeleo como lo había mostrado aquella imagen, ese día era de los pocos que ellas se encontraban histéricas por todo lo que tenía que revisar, comenzaron a revisar misiones, peticiones de todo tipo, tratados de paz, y un montón de documentos más que tenían sin archivar y necesitaban estar acomodados para una fecha específica cosa que siendo como era la Hokage lo dejo a último minuto cosa que se arrepintió, recordó también que ellas se desocuparon hasta el amanecer del día siguiente, todo un día, literalmente se la pasaron entre papeleras, leyendo, revisando, afirmando o negando peticiones dependiendo la situación.

La rubia al parecer no presto atención a la pregunta de Shizune y puso la foto que estaba viendo a lo ultimo mostrando otra donde solo salía la pelirrosa, estaba en el hospital y traía una pulcra bata blanca estaba dando una clase a los recién entrados medic-ninja, ese día el maestro a cargo no pudo ir y la llamaron a ella siendo la 2da mejor medic-ninja.

Vieron muchas fotos recordando el carácter de su alumna y amiga, riéndose con unas y al borde de llanto con otras. Lo que más sorprendió a la de cabellos cortos es que la última imagen que vieron, fue un tipo collage de puras fotos donde se veía el crecimiento de la pelirrosa, salía desde que tenía 5 años, cuando se encontraba en la academia, cuando se hizo ninja oficial de Konoha, cuando le dieron el cargo de Chunnin, luego el de jounin hasta llegar a la última etapa que tenía hasta ahorita, el rango ANBU. No pudieron evitar que unas lagrimas de nostalgia salieran de sus ojos al recordar los pasos que había dado la muchacha pero a la vez tremendamente orgullosas de ella.

-Va a estar bien, es muy fuerte y tiene a 3 perros guardianes tras ella – afirmo divertida Shizune, logrando que saliera una risa por parte de la líder.

-Y deja a los perros, las tiene a ustedes también – dijo entrando Jiraya de la nada a la oficina de la Hokage. Las mujeres que estaban en la oficina rieron ante la verdad que había mencionado.

-Si bueno, se tendrán que cuidar – termino diciendo la rubia después de echar una última mirada a las fotos y guardarlas en su cajón secreto.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

En Suna ya había anochecido y la pelirrosa iba camino a su casa, el día no fue pesado y le hicieron una mini despedida sus alumnos, sonrió recordando como unas enfermeras al enterarse de ser su último día corrieron a comprar un pequeño pastel de chocolate para festejar y agradecer por sus atenciones. Se sintió orgullosa de ella, logro que los medic-ninja avanzaran muy rápido, mostro y practico su conocimiento mejorándolo en el proceso. Había sido un trabajo verdaderamente productivo, se podría decir que los jutsus médicos ya los dominaba a la perfección, ahora se encargaría de entrenar física y emocionalmente.

Cuando llego a la casa busco señales de vida de los Sabaku sin éxito. Se estiro y fue a la cocina, antes de siquiera poder agarrar algo para comenzar con la cena fue interrumpida.

-Ni te atrevas Haruno – amenazo la hermana mayor de la casa. – Ya compramos la comida, tenemos que festejar que hayas terminado tu trabajo. – termino de decir con una sonrisa y enseñando la caja cuadrada que tenía en la mano, tras ella se encontraban los restantes de la familia.

Sakura soltó una suave risa y agradeció el gesto de su amiga. La cena consistía en pizza, soda y al parecer habían traído un pastel de fresas, el favorito de las chicas.

-¿Qué piensas hacer ahora que terminaste con el trabajo? – pregunto Kankuro curioso, agarrando la que sería su 3er pedazo de pizza.

-Pienso quedarme a entrenar 2 semanas y partir a algún otro lugar, no creo quedarme en un lugar mucho tiempo, quiero conocer más, sirve y establezco mas contacto con otras aldeas para mejorar tal vez relaciones entre Konoha, ya saben, cosas políticas…me dejaras quedarme ¿cierto Gaara? – pregunto la de orbes verdes mirando al mencionado.

-Hasta la pregunta ofende Sakura-chan, claro que mi hermanito te dejara, dudo que quieras que se vaya, nee Gaara-chan – interrumpió la rubia a su hermano que pensaba dar una respuesta afirmativa logrando con esto que los 2 jóvenes se sonrojaran un poco.

Kankuro y Temari rieron por la reacción de los menores, y entre bromas de ese estilo siguieron la velada. El castaño y la de coletas estaban encantados haciendo ese tipo de comentarios, logrando varias veces sacar reclamos y sonrojos por parte de ambos. Tal vez su plan no estuviera tan equivocado…

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Habían pasado ya 2 dias desde que partieron de Konoha y se encontraban frente a las puertas de Sunagakure no Sato, los 3 ninjas estaban algo cansados pero emocionados por encontrarse con la fémina de su escuadrón.

Una vez que pasaron las puertas se dirigieron rápidamente a la torre del Kazekage, eran alrededor de las 3 de la tarde cuando llegaron. Entraron sin problemas, los reconocieron rápidamente como amigos de su líder y los dejaron pasar.

Tocaron la puerta recibiendo un "pasen" por respuesta. Los shinobis entraron y vieron al pelirrojo leyendo unos pergaminos. Cosas de Kages, pensaron.

-Hola Gaara, tiempo sin verte – Saludo Kiba acercándose al escritorio, el mencionado volteo a verlos y sonrio.

-Sí, ha pasado tiempo. – Concordó el chico – tomen asiento – dijo mostrando las sillas que tenia frente a él.

-Eh, gracias pero a lo que venimos es rápido… ¿Sabes dónde está la mujer problemática? –pregunto Nara, todos lo miraron sabían a quien se estaba refiriendo pero no pudieron evitar la acción, a lo que él solo suspiro con fastidio – hablo de Sakura, hombres – aclaro divertido, no los culpaba, ese apodo era más que nada de Temari pero ahora Haruno se lo habia ganado por todo el jaleo que armo con ellos. Eso de estarla persiguiendo de un lugar a otro era problemático, pero por ella lo haría sin dudarlo.

Por la mente de Gaara paso una pequeña broma que no pudo ignorar, aun con la cara tranquila, sin emociones tatuadas en ella los miro, tratando de ocultar sus intenciones.

-Llegaron tarde chicos ella partió ayer – dijo con un tono neutral tratando de ocultar la risa que quería salir de su garganta logrando con éxito su misión, pero al ver la cara desencajada de los 3 hombres que tenía en frente dudo por un segundo si podría lograrlo.

-**¿¡QUE ELLA QUE!?** – Grito Kiba a los 4 vientos sin poder contenerse tenía que estar bromeando, ¿tanto viaje para nada? Mientras que la mirada de Shikamaru y Neji se encontraba pérdida y sus rostros parecían mas pálidos de lo normal…

_Que cruel eres Gaara No Sabaku._

_-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-._

**Espero que perdonen mi tardanza y esto los compense :) ya saben, si hay dudas criticas, comentarios, regalos, tomatazos, todo estoy abierta a sugerencias. Gracias por Leer n,n y vuelvo a repetir no quize tardarme tanto pero a los profesores se les ocurre dejar trabajos en medio de exámenes haciendo que mi poca creatividad desaparezca T,T sumimasen u,u en serio espero que les haya gustado este cap n,n lo hice un poco mas largo no supera al cap "¿Por qué nos hizo esto?" pero algo es algo xD n,n ..perdonen las faltas de ortografia que se me hayan pasado onegai.**

**oh lo olvidaba muchas gracias de nuevo a todos los lectores que dejan su Review! :D los amo n.n**


	9. Un encuentro, gritos y lagrimas…Gracias

**Hola, aquí les traigo la conti, muchas gracias por sus Reviews! Estoy tratando de hacer los caps lo mas largos…o eso intento. En fin no los entretengo mas a leer**

**Naruto no es mio es obra de Masashi Kishimoto **

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

-_Capitulo anterior-_

_-¿¡QUE ELLA QUE!? – Grito Kiba a los 4 vientos sin poder contenerse tenía que estar bromeando, ¿tanto viaje para nada? Mientras que la mirada de Shikamaru y Neji se encontraba pérdida y sus rostros parecían mas pálidos de lo normal…_

_Que cruel eres Gaara No Sabaku._

_-Continua…-_

_-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-._

Un encuentro, gritos y lagrimas…Gracias

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-No puede hacernos esto, tenemos que alcanzarla antes de que se vaya más lejos – exclamo Kiba desesperado a punto de salir por la ventana creyendo ciegamente en las palabras del pelirrojo. Gaara al ver que los otros 2 estaban a punto de seguirlo no pudo aguantarlo más y se soltó riendo, logrando que los shinobis de Konoha lo miraran extrañado, Neji y Shikamaru al entender la situación pasaron de blanco pálido a un rojo intenso por el coraje.

-¿Que pasa? Tenemos que apurarnos…Gaara y ¿a ti que te pico? – pregunto mas confundido al ver los rostros rojos de sus amigos, 2 por la furia y 1 por la risa.

Gaara daba grandes bocanadas de aire para poder recuperar el aire que estaba perdiendo con sus constantes carcajadas. Una vez que se calmo se fijo en las miradas coléricas de los genios del país del fuego, gracias a Kami que las miradas no mataban, de ser así estaría ahorita a unos 100 metros bajo tierra y se le hacía poco.

-Es una broma de Kaze-baka Kiba – informo Nara bufando por haber caído en esa broma.

Kiba se desconcertó y al igual que sus otros compañeros lo miro mal, aunque se le quito muy rápido la indignación al captar que la pelirrosa aun seguía en la aldea.

-¿Dónde está? – pregunto Kiba acercándose al pelirrojo que se acababa de tranquilizar.

-Creo que está entrenando al este de la aldea, le dicen que no se sobre esfuerce de mi parte…me imagino que se quedaran en mi casa ¿verdad? – fue mas una afirmación que una pregunta a lo que Hyuuga asintió por los 3.

Salieron de la oficina dejando 3 nubes de humo y a una sonrisa burlona que paso a sincera en la cara del líder de Suna, que aunque era pequeña se encontraba presente en su rostro.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

La Kunoichi se encontraba lanzando kunais, shurikens a diestra y siniestra, se notaba que había estado practicando desde hace algunas horas. Su cuerpo era bañado por una delgada capa perlada de sudor, su mirada se veía feroz al igual que sus movimientos.

Varios lugares del lugar de entrenamiento estaban destruidos gracias a las patadas y puños que daba junto a algunos ninjutsus que practicaba por aquí y por allá.

Cuando lanzo el ultimo kunai que le quedaba a los arcos que ella misma puso fue a los pies de un árbol donde se encontraba una gran botella de agua, la agarro y bebió un poco sintiendo como el liquido frio fluía por su garganta.

Soltó un suspiro de satisfacción y cerro por un momento los ojos. Se permitió recargarse para componer fuerzas, pensaba en quedarse todo el día entrenando.

Apoyo su espalda al tronco y se fue resbalando poco a poco hasta quedar sentada en el piso, estiro las piernas y sonrió cuando sintió chakras tan conocidos para ella.

**_¡SAKURA! _**

El grito de Kiba fue escuchado por algunos civiles y ninjas que pasaban casualmente por ahí logrando que sonrieran de forma resignada, aquella pelirrosa había llegado a instalarse con mucho alboroto, ahora no solo de los hermanos de su líder si no también de los amigos que llegaban a visitarla hacían ruido.

Abrió sus orbes jades cuando los sintió a unos pasos de ella, alzo un poco la vista para tener una mejor imagen de ellos y les sonrió, entre cansada y satisfecha.

-Hola – saludo sonriente al momento que se paraba con ayuda de Kiba, una vez en pie Inuzuka no lo resistió y la abrazo, era el mas afectivo de los 3 chicos y eso se notaba demasiado. –Estoy toda sudada Kiba – hablo la pelirrosa riendo por el espontaneo abrazo.

-Te extrañamos tonta – renegó el chico al separarse del abrazo – no tenias que irte por tanto tiempo ¿sabes? – termino con un suspiro resignado.

-¿Ya te había dicho que eres una mujer sumamente complicada? Haces que me esfuerce demasiado, eso es problemático – Nara sonrió y le revolvió las hebras rosas a Sakura con una sonrisa pintada en su cara.

-Si si lo se, soy problemática, soy una mujer complicada, incomprensible etc etc etc ya me lo has dicho Shika-kun! – La pelirrosada hizo un tierno puchero mientras abrazaba a los 2 genios por el cuello. –También los extrañe chicos

Sakura hizo un movimiento con la cabeza para hacerle entender a Kiba que se uniera al abrazo en equipo.

-¿Qué es lo que planeas hacer ahora? – Neji se alejo un poco sin dejar de abrazarla mientras la miraba directo a los ojos jade.

-me quedare unos cuantos días mas y de eso partiré a alguna aldea cercana, la verdad no sé, tal vez ande como Tsunade-shishou – respondió sin más la chica sonriente.

Ante lo dicho los varones se separaron de la fémina y la miraron como si fuera un alienígena.

-¿Qué pasa? ¿Dije algo malo? – pregunto confundida mirando a sus compañeros.

-¡Quieres ser como Tsunade-sama! – le gritaron a la joven que seguía sin entender.

-Por supuesto, mi maestra es inteligente, buena Kunoichi y muy fuerte, aparte es la mejor medic-ninja es obvio que quiera ser como ella – informo restándole importancia

-¿Solo eso verdad? Dime que no vas a heredar su mala suerte, su vicio de tomar, las apuestas, y todo eso ¡Dímelo Sakura-chan! – lloriqueo Inuzuka a lo que Nara y Hyuuga simplemente asentían en señal de acuerdo.

-¡Kiba no baka! Por supuesto que no – Haruno le dio un golpe en la cabeza por el pensamiento de su amigo.

-Por cierto ¿y Akamaru? – pregunto la Kunoichi extrañada de no ver al gran animal en ese lugar.

-No tarda en llegar – y como si lo hubieran invocado apareció el gran animal lanzándose directo a la única miembro femenina del grupo llenando de lengüetazos su rostro.

-Akamaru-chan – llamo la chica sentada en el suelo, por el peso del perro había caído y mas contando que este estaba encima de ella aun. – ¿¡como ha estado el miembro consentido!?

Comenzó a hacerle cariños a lo que el perro contestaba con ladridos y movidas de cola.

-¿¡mi-miembro consentido!? ¿Desde cuándo? – susurraron los 3 shinobis a lo que la chica solo les ignoro.

-se quedo comiendo o durmiendo en algún lugar – más que una pregunta era una afirmación dirigida a Kiba con respecto a Akamaru

-Si, estaba un poco cansado y quiso que siguiéramos, el nos encontraría mas al rato, creo que como te sintió no pudo evitar que su lado cariñoso saliera a flote –

Kiba miro como su perro se acomodaba en el regazo de Sakura y por un momento deseo ser convertido en canino por las atenciones que su compañera le brindaba a su mejor amigo.

-Has crecido mucho Akamaru-chan recuerdo cuando estabas de este tamaño – Sakura hizo un ademan con las manos simulando el tamaño de un aproximado de 20 cm

El can no respondió y siguió relajándose con las manos de la chica.

Shikamaru, Neji y Kiba miraban con algo de celo al pobre animal que recibía mimos de la chica, se miraron entre todos y se sentaron cerca de Sakura formando un mini circulo con Akamaru en medio.

Por un momento observaron como Akamaru se volteaba un poco y centraba su mirada en cada uno de los chicos mirándolos con algo de burla por que el podía estar en esa posición haciendo que se enojaran mas en especial Kiba.

-Oe Akamaru deja a Sakura la vas a fastidiar perro mañoso – riño Kiba al ver a su compañero demasiado cómodo.

-Déjalo Kiba por mi está bien nee Akamaru-chan – sonrió Haruno, los chicos solo atinaron a suspirar pensando en la derrota contra un can.

Estuvieron un rato platicando, peleo cada uno con Sakura para ver que tanto había mejorado en esos meses dándose una grata sorpresa al recibir demasiados golpes que después fueron sanados por ella pidiendo disculpas y a la vez burlándose por lo que había logrado hacer.

De camino a casa de los Sabaku Sakura se comenzó a reír logrando llamar la atención de los aldeanos que pasaban por ahí, algunos se sorprendieron por no verla con el Kazekage o alguno de sus hermanos pero luego vieron que venía acompañada por 3 chicos.

Más que amigos parecían sus guardaespaldas, cada que pasaba un chico y la saludaba, intentaba coquetear con ella o simplemente mirarla de forma no sana aprovechando que no estaba el líder cerca era reprendido por miradas fulminantes o algún golpe "accidental" ¿es que acaso esa chica no podría estar sola en algún momento? La pelirrosa en el tiempo que llevaba había conseguido un club de fans y estos se frustraban por no poder acercarse a la chica, si no estaba el líder estaban sus hermanos y ¿Ahora ellos?

-¡No puedo creer que Gaara haya hecho eso! – se limpio las lagrimillas que tenia causadas por la risa pero tan pronto vio la cara de puchero que tenia Kiba se volvió a reír sujetándose el estomago y paro su camino, ver la cara de los chicos e imaginarse como estuvo Gaara era suficiente para hacerle pasar un dolor de barriga por la risa.

-Que cruel eres Sakura – berrincho Kiba mirándola mientras seguía refunfuñando.

Los otros 2 que estaban viendo la escena sonrieron al ver a Sakura tan contenta, después de todo el cambio si valió la pena.

-Tadaima – Hablo Sakura en cuanto entro, miro por toda la casa y vio que no había nadie, los ninjas de Konoha pasaron y Sakura se fue directo a la cocina, los hermanos Sabaku no tardaban en llegar y ahora tenia a 4 estómagos mas que alimentar si incluían a Akamaru.

-¿Que quieren de cenar chicos? – pregunto la chica mientras los jóvenes ninjas la miraban ir de un lado a otro en la cocina pensando en algo que se pudiera hacer para llenarlos a todos.

-Lo que sea – respondieron al unisono causando una mueca de gracia en la segunda Tsunade

-preparare Ramen – murmuro para si

Se giro para buscar los ingredientes en aquella cocina que ya conocía de memoria por usarla tanto, aunque no impidió que los miembros de su escuadrón vieran que por unos segundos en los ojos de Sakura se había pintado la nostalgia por su viejo equipo y sus días de gennin, aunque tan rápido como llego se fue.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Mientras tanto en otro lado de la aldea se encontraban Temari y Kankuro platicando sentados en unas bancas de un parque. Se veían tan serios y concentrados que los aldeanos que pasaban por ahí creían que había problemas en la aldea, por curiosidad pasaban cerca de ellos por si podían captar información para ver que evento ocurría…

-Estoy segura que eso funcionara, no cabe duda-

"estamos a salvo" pensaban unos y se quedaban a escuchar un poco mas…

-Claro que no tonta, eso es demasiado obvio –

"¿la estrategia no funciona?" volvían a pensar alarmados

-¡Si funcionara! ¡Mi octavo sentido me lo dice! No habrá nadie que nos gane –

"estamos a salvo" creyeron…

-¡Gaara puede matar al chico si ve que Sakura esta siendo ultrajada por el supuesto ninja que dices! ¡y además no pienso hacerle eso a Sakura! ¡Si Gaara se entera estaré muerto y aparte Sakura también golpea demasiado fuerte!

-Tienes que sacrificarte por el bien de nuestro hermanito-

Al escuchar el grito del ninja marionetista las personas que se encontraban escuchando cayeron al piso literalmente, ellos que creían que habría algún problema por la seriedad de los hermanos de su lider y resulta que era una conspiración amorosa.

Deseándoles suerte en susurros se retiraron, cuando ya se estaban alejando cayeron en cuenta…Gaara+Sakura+Amor=Kazekage mas alegre y villa más contenta sin contar que tendrían a una muy buena Kunoichi y medic-ninja. Todos los chismosos regresaron y se ocultaron para seguir escuchando.

Aunque no hacía falta esconderse, tan concentrados estaban que no prestaban atención alrededor.

-No hay manera Temari no lo hare – sentencio

-Kankuro no seas nena, si no lo hacemos Gaara y Sakura puede que no se den cuenta de sus sentimientos-

-¿Has pensado quizás ellos no están enamorados mutuamente? –cuestiono mirando a su hermana

-Puede que no estén enamorados, pero de que hay atracción la hay. Solo falta darles un empujoncito y tal vez las chispas salgan – comento como si nada la rubia

-Temari…lo dices tan fácil – suspiro cansado

-Es fácil bobo…pero ya que no te gusta mi idea tendremos que hacer otra – su mano viajo a su barbilla colocándose en una pose pensativa mientras cerraba los ojos. Kankuro solo vio como la sonrisa de su hermana crecía y luego negaba con la cabeza, al parecer estaba ideando demasiados planes y ninguno le satisfacía.

-Con darle celos en cada ocasión que se pueda tal vez Gaara-sama se de cuenta –

Los jóvenes bajaron su cabeza para encontrarse con una niña no más de 10 años que los miraba emocionada y con curiosidad.

-¿Están buscando que Sakura-sama sea la novia de Gaara-sama verdad? – pregunto la chiquilla mirando a los más grandes

-Eres una pequeña…¡GENIO!- gritaron los hermanos Sabaku mientras alzaban a la niña y la abrazaban, tan sencillo como eso

-Gracias linda – mencionaron los 2 al unisono logrando que la pequeña se avergonzara y se sintiera satisfecha en poder ayudar a algo a su Kazekage, además le gustaba como se veían juntos. Los aldeanos sonrieron y deseaban que el plan que harían esos ninjas fuera efectivo y pronto su líder sentara cabeza, se alejaron del lugar bajo la asombrada mirada de Kankuro y Temari, ¿Cómo no se dieron cuenta que muchas personas estaban atrás de un pequeño, seco y delgado arbusto?

-Total, ahora lo importante ¿Que situaciones podemos crear para los celos? – pregunto Kankuro a lo que Temari sonrió macabramente haciendo que un escalofrió recorriera la columna del chico pintado.

-Lo que se me ocurre es…

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..

-Tadaima- saludo

-Okaeri Gaara-kun – recibió Sakura al pelirrojo mientras acomodaba la mesa.

El menor de los Sabaku sonrió, no se cansaría de esa escena nunca. Se acerco a la pelirrosa ignorando la presencia de sus hermanos que habían llegado unos minutos antes y la atenta mirada del escuadrón de su amiga.

-¿Cómo te fue? – pregunto Sakura sin dejar de poner las cosas necesarias para la cena

-Bien, aunque ando cansado, estaba rodeado de puros papeles, no es nada divertido – hablo fastidiado mientras le quitaba los platos a la chica y los ponía en la mesa – Y a ti ¿Cómo te fue?

-Bien, he avanzado mucho – respondió contenta mirándolo

-Me alegro. ¿Es ramen verdad? – pregunto al oler el platillo desde la cocina

-Sí, tuve que hacerlo, somos muchos – contesto con una sonrisa mientras una gotita resbalaba por su cien – no se me ocurría otra cosa, ¿Te parece bien o prefieres algo más?

-Está perfecto, hace mucho que no como Ramen – le dedico una sonrisa a la pelirrosa que correspondió el gesto.

Alguien se aclaro la garganta con algo de burla, la Kunoichi de la hoja y el pelirrojo voltearon a la sala y vieron como Temari tenía tapada la boca de Kiba que estaba un poco molesto y Kankuro hacia el esfuerzo de no reírse de lo emocionado que estaba. La cara de los genios de Konoha se notaba fastidiada. Había sido Kankuro el que interrumpió aquella escena

-Lo lamento, no quise interrumpir su hermosa escena familiar pero tengo hambre y ese aroma me llama- hablo el chico de líneas moradas sonriendo pícaro.

-**CALLATE KANKURO** – exclamo Sakura junto a Gaara, Kiba que había logrado zafarse del agarre de Temari, Shikamaru y un susurro de Neji. A lo que el mencionado sonrió nervioso

Todos se sentaron a cenar y platicaron de muchos temas aunque Sakura era el tema principal, al parecer la rubia tenia complejo de casamentera junto a su hermano ese día.

Lo que ellos no sabían era que Temari estaba emparejando a Sakura con muchos chicos incluyendo al escuadrón y Gaara para poner celoso al último. Con lo que la chica rubia no contaba era que no solo Gaara se pondría celoso, sino que también tenía a el escuadrón de la chica mirándola muy mal.

"Pobre Sakura, lo que te espera" pensó Kankuro lamentando un poco a la chica, su hermana podía ser muy necia a veces y al parecer el grupo de ninjas de Konoha también. "¿Gaara en que te metiste?"

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Habían pasado 4 días desde que les encargaron la misión y ya la habían completado con éxito, como siempre.

Naruto había querido pasar a la aldea de Suna que se encontraba de paso, hace mucho que no miraba al pelirrojo y por extraño que parezca algo le decía que debía ir ahí, un presentimiento tal vez.

-Naruto andas muy acelerado, tranquilízate – hablo indiferente Kakashi, desde que habían terminado la misión y decidieron dirigirse a Suna el rubio había estado mas hiperactivo de lo normal, el peli plateado también tenía una sensación extraña al igual que Sasuke pero decidieron ignorarla, aunque cuando el blondo dijo que quería ir a Suna no se opusieron cosa que descoloco un poco al Uzumaki, ya hasta había hecho un discurso para poder convencerlos.

Llegaron en la tarde a la aldea y se dirigieron rápidamente a la torre del Kazekage, antes de entrar sintieron una presencia tan conocida para ellos. Abrieron los ojos sorprendidos, Naruto no aguanto y abrió rápidamente.

Su boca se seco, sus ojos se agrandaron y de su garganta no pudieron salir más que una sola palabra que alerto a los ninjas que se encontraban frente y detrás de él.

-Sakura-chan –

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**Primero que nada LO SIENTO T,T sumimasen estoy de directora en un cortometraje y e estado un poco ocupada entre llamadas, grabaciones y jalando orejas -.- **

**Espero que les haya gustado la continuación n,n tratare de seguirla tan pronto como se sea posible. Muchas gracias pos todos sus reviews! Esta cap tendrá segunda parte gracias por leer.**

**Por cierto si no es mucha molestia, en sus comentarios ¿podrían ponerme alguna canción triste? Es raro lo se pero necesito inspirarme. Como siempre acepto sugerencias y criticas por mi historia…**

**Oyasuminasai! 1:53 am **


	10. Un encuentro, gritos y lagrimasG II

**¡Hello! Aquí estoy de nuevo con la continuación, espero que les guste y ¡muchas gracias por todos sus reviews y las opciones de canciones! Me inspiraron mucho. y Omg! 99 Reviews! :D casi 100 n,n**

**Naruto no es de mi propiedad, es obra de Masashi Kishimoto **

**¡A leer! **

**…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-**

**Capitulo Anterior**

Su boca se seco, sus ojos se agrandaron y de su garganta no pudieron salir más que una sola palabra que alerto a los ninjas que se encontraban frente y detrás de él.

-Sakura-chan –

**Continuación**

Un encuentro, gritos y lagrimas…Gracias (II)

Los hombres del antiguo equipo 7 miraron con sorpresa. Habían estado buscándola por muchas aldeas y preguntando en otros lados, ¿Cómo no pensaron que se podría encontrar en Suna? Los ninjas de ambos países se la pasaban entre las 2 aldeas.

La pelirrosa los miro con cierto rechazo, aun no quería verlos. Kakashi reacciono primero y miro en la posición en la que se encontraba su alumna. De pie a un lado del Kazekage revisando documentos, sus cuerpos estaban casi rosándose, demasiado cerca para el peli plateado.

-Gaara…será mejor me retire, quede con los chicos de entrenar, nos vemos en casa y ya me encargo de la misión – informo sin esperar respuesta del chico antes de desaparecer en una nube de humo a penas dirigiéndole una mirada a su antiguo equipo.

-Gaara-san... –

-Kakashi, si quiere hablar de Sakura no es mi deber informar nada, si es solo eso se pueden retirar – interrumpió el shinobi de Suna.

-¡Pero Gaara! Tenemos derecho, es nuestra compañera – exclamo el rubio enojado por la resistencia de su amigo pelirrojo.

-No es cosa de derecho Naruto, ella no quiere hablar con ustedes, no puedo hacerlo yo si ella no lo permite – razono Sabaku mirando algunos informes.

-¿Por qué nos cambio Gaara? – fue más un lamento por parte de Naruto que una pregunta.

-Eso ustedes lo deben de saber – dijo el poseedor de orbes aguamarina, sentía un poco de pena, solo un poco, al ver a los ninjas que tenía en frente abatidos.

-Te dije que era mejor olvidarla dobe, solo es una molestia- murmuro aun resentido el sobreviviente Uchiha

-Sasuke… -

-No permito que digas esas cosas de Sakura en frente de mi, precisamente esa es la actitud por la que es así con ustedes, retírense es una orden – interrumpió nuevamente molesto mientras fruncía el ceño.

Los shinobis de Konoha lo miraron confundidos, no sabían que su pelirrosa y el chico detrás del escritorio fueran tan amigos…tal vez ellos…no eso es imposible, pensaron intentado convencerse.

Salieron de la oficina sin reprochar mucho, tenían que buscar a su amiga rápido. Los chicos comenzaron a buscar el chakra de la pelirrosa logrando encontrarlo a unos kilómetros de donde estaban, para su desgracia también se encontraron con él de su escuadrón.

El Uchiha chasqueo la lengua, primero el escuadrón en el que estaba la molestia rosada y luego el Kazekage, ¿Cómo es que la chica tenía tantas amistades profundas sin ellos darse cuenta?, al pensar en eso una punzada golpeo su pecho con pesar, después de todo no conocían a la chica tan bien como él creía.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-..-.-.-.-.-.

-ellos están aquí – informo Neji a los demás al ver como se acercaban 3 personas hacia ellos rápidamente.

Kiba y Shikamaru pasaron su mirada de Neji a Sakura, mirándola entre preocupados y enojados con los ninjas que venían hacia donde ellos estaban.

-Estoy bien – aclaro la chica al sentir las penetrantes miradas de los chicos – tarde o temprano tenía que hacerlo nee? – hablo con la mirada perdida mientras se formaba una falsa sonrisa en su rostro.

-Sakura.. – Kiba intento decir algo pero no sabía cómo consolar a la Kunoichi – si quieres les pateo el trasero – Inuzuka se acerco y la abrazo pasando sus brazos por su cintura, la joven correspondió el gesto y recargo su cabeza en el pecho del castaño por unos momentos reconfortándose con su presencia.

-Estaré bien Kiba, no tienes que hacer nada – dijo la chica mientras se separaba. – supongo que el momento llego, no puedo correr para siempre.

Al terminar de decir eso su antiguo equipo hizo acto de presencia bajo la mirada colérica de los chicos que acompañaban a la pelirrosa. Ambos grupos la miraron, Haruno volteo hacia su escuadrón y asintió dándoles a entender que estaría bien, era una plática entre ellas y los shinobis recién llegados.

Sin más se alejaron un poco del lugar para darles más privacidad aun sin despegar su mirada de los chicos dándoles una seria advertencia de no lastimar más a su amiga.

-Sakura-chan…Sakura-chan – murmuraba el rubio acercándose poco a poco con los ojos lagrimeantes. – ¡Te extrañamos mucho! Tsunade nos hizo una mala pasada, ¡nos dijo que habías decidido dejar al equipo 7! Es una tontería ¿verdad?

_Azul vs verde _

Una batalla de miradas donde el rubio con marcas en las mejillas suplicaba con sus orbes que la chica lo contradijera, que le explicara que la hokage se había equivocado, que ella quería seguir con ellos.

La Kunoichi lo miro, y con eso, Naruto entendió que lo dicho por la Hokage no había sido mentira ni algún tipo de escarmiento en su contra. Se acerco mas para poderla abrazar y sintió un vacio cuando la chica se alejo rechazando el gesto.

-Naruto…- se atrevió a hablar la muchacha mirándolo dolida – lo que dijo Tsunade-Shishou es verdad, yo…ya no soy un miembro del equipo 7

-Sakura ¿Por qué? – pregunto el mayor de los varones mirándola afligido

-Es más de lo que puedo soportar Kakashi. No puedo seguir con ustedes simplemente, me hace daño…quiero avanzar - informo enfocando su vista en otro punto, haciéndola ver aun mas nostálgica, no quería ver los ojos de su antiguo maestro.

-No soportas nada, los que realmente sufrimos somos nosotros Sakura, no te vengas a ser la mártir sin saber la verdadera soledad, sin tener que perder algo importante…¿Acaso no eras tú la que siempre quiso que el equipo 7 estuviera junto de nuevo?,- Kakashi intento callarlo sin lograr nada realmente, el sobreviviente de la masacre Uchiha seguía hablando y al parecer no quería callarse y lo peor es que lo decía con un tono tan indiferente, como si no le importara lastimar los sentimientos de la chica - ¡¿Querías un equipo unido que no?! Como cuando éramos gennin, ¿Por qué mierda decides salirte ahora? Es alguno de tus caprichos solamente…sigues siendo una molestia, no se por qué estamos buscándote, seguramente Karin sería mejor reemplazo de lo que tu una vez fuis…

Un golpe sordo se escucho por el campo de entrenamiento, todos quedaron en silencio mirando como la mano de la chica se encontraba alzada, con los ojos llorosos mostrando sentimientos de tristeza y rabia. La cabeza del Uchiha se encontraba ladeada y la mejilla roja, sus ojos mostraban sorpresa y sintió como en su pecho se instalaba un sentimiento de incomodidad.

-Cállate- susurro mirando al suelo con las manos en los costados, sus puños estaban firmemente apretados al igual que sus ojos. –CALLATE MALDITA SEA – exploto mirando con cólera el rostro del ojinegro.

El equipo 7 la miro sorprendido, jamás creyeron que la chica le alzara la mano al joven del que supuestamente estaba enamorada.

-No saben nada…no saben nada joder – hablo seria, respiro profundo tratando de controlarse, sus orbes se llenaron de lagrimas llenas de frustración, miro hacia el cielo despejándose un poco la vista que se había nublado por las gotas saldas.

Dirigió una mirada seria hacia los chicos que tenia frente a ella.

-No hables como si supieran todo de mi – la voz de la chica se había vuelto pesada y algo ronca tratando vanamente de desaparecer el nudo en su garganta. - Tal vez tengas razón, tal vez sea una molestia, tal vez sea solo un intento de Kunoichi, posiblemente este sea solo un capricho mío, tal vez soy muy egoísta, tal vez sea una niña. Es por eso que no quiero seguir con ustedes…nunca hemos ido al mismo ritmo, nunca he estado a la par de ustedes. Además ¿a quien le importa si sigo en el equipo?

-Sakura-chan no digas eso, te necesitamos, eres una miembro del equipo…después de tantos años por hacer regresar al teme ¿realmente piensas dejarnos? - la voz de Naruto estaba quebrada, se notaba su intento por no llorar, por hacer cambiar de opinión a su amiga.

-Sakura, no eres un intento de Kunoichi, eres una ninja valiente, eres muy fuerte, ¿Por qué no regresas con nosotros? – intento razonar Kakashi con aparente indiferencia, como siempre.

Sakura sonrió con amargura, definitivamente los chicos que tenía en frente eran tercos y aun mas egoístas que ella. Negó levemente con la cabeza.

-Naruto no me necesitan, nunca me necesitaron, no lo pienso, ya lo hice…Kakashi no digas cosas en las que no crees, ya tome una decisión. – Sakura los miro con determinación.

-Sakura-chan – trato de volver a hablar el hijo del yondaime pero fue interrumpido por la joven.

-Naruto, Kakashi, Sasuke – los nombro, los 3 se quedaron serios mirándola - ¿Por qué quieren que regrese con ustedes?

Los 3 iban a responder pero nuevamente fueron callados.

-No somos un equipo…nunca lo fuimos. Puede que no haya perdido a mis padres o algún ser querido cuando era una niña como lo hicieron ustedes ¿Tengo la culpa de eso? – recibió una respuesta negativa por parte de los 3 - ¿Creen que no sufrí cuando te fuiste con Orochimaru? –miro al Uchiha – ¿Piensan que no me dolió que te hayas ido con Jiraya? – giro su vista para topar con la azul de Naruto - ¿Cómo crees que me sentí cuando no tuve a mi sensei, solo te ibas de misiones reprochándote no poder haber sido un mejor maestro? Y yo aun estaba a tu lado, no me había ido de Konoha y tú me hiciste a un lado prácticamente ¿Acaso saben lo que sentía al saber que no era de ayuda? ¿Que solo fui un estorbo siempre para ustedes? La impotencia que me daba de no poder hacer nada, Kakashi fuiste un gran maestro, pero no conmigo, nunca me miraban más que como a la compañera que tenemos que rescatar, nunca me miraron como ninja, siempre fui defendida, nunca me miraron como una igual, hasta la fecha piensan que soy débil…!Creen que solo estoy feliz por que así lo quieren ver ustedes!

Sus orbes jade se veían apagados recordando todos los momentos, su sonrisa amarga no desaparecía y hablaba con tanta impotencia que los shinobis de Konoha no podían verla a los ojos, no pensaron que tanto daño le habían hecho a su compañera.

-Pónganse en mi lugar, comprendan como me sentí yo, los 3 me dejaron atrás…como siempre, cuando regreso Sasuke no me preguntaron si quiera como me encontraba, dieron por hecho que estaba feliz, si dicen que somos un equipo…¿Por qué me reemplazaban por Karin? –ante esta pregunta los ninjas se sintieron mas avergonzados que nunca, no lo habían visto de ese modo – Por dios, ¿cuando me escuchaban realmente? ¿Saben que soy ANBU? ¿Qué fui la mano derecha de Tsunade en todas sus actividades? ¿Qué tengo los mismos conocimientos que mi maestra? ¿Qué mis padres ya murieron? ¿Qué estuve un tiempo internada en el hospital por un grave virus? –Ante la falta de respuesta soltó una carcajada triste. –Lo ven…¿como quieren que vuelva con ustedes si no conocen parte de mi?…mi error fue estar siempre para ustedes a la hora que lo necesitaran, tal vez por eso no me tomaron en serio, para ustedes fui la compañera incondicional que no importa lo que pasara estaba siempre para ustedes…¿Ustedes estuvieron siempre para mí?

Sakura miro las caras contraídas por los sentimientos, Naruto tenía los puños apretados y la mandíbula tensa, Kakashi la miraba serio algo confundido y triste por la confesión de la chica, Sasuke miraba a otro lado molesto, no podía encararla ahora que sabia su sentir.

-Lo repetiré, no soy miembro del equipo 7. Le pedí a Tsunade que me reemplazara con Karin, están más familiarizados con ella, no seré un estorbo. Si les dije esto es para que entiendan un poco lo que sentía, créanme que la soledad si la he sentido por un largo tiempo, aun los quiero, mentiría si digo que los odio, obviamente fueron una parte importante de mi vida, no los podría odiar aunque quisiera... Creo que ya está todo aclarado- hizo una pequeña pausa mientras respiraba profundo trantando de calmar su acelerado corazon por todo lo dicho, al fin habia expresado lo que sentia - gracias por hacerme fuerte, aunque sea de esta manera...buenos y malos recuerdos siempre seran valiosos para mi, ahora me toca a mi ser fuerte sin ustedes, hare mi propio camino...cuídense – termino susurrando mientras se daba la vuelta para avanzar hacia su escuadrón.

Lagrimas rodaban libres por sus mejillas sin poder reprimirlo más, avanzo con rapidez no quería que sus antiguos compañeros la vieran de nuevo frágil, sin saber que habían logrado captar las finas gotas que caían al suelo mojando la tierra ignorando que los hombres que dejaba atrás sentían como un pedazo importante de su vida les fuese arrebatado a cada paso de la pelirrosa. Cada palabra dicha por la chica fue como una daga que atravesaba el alma de los integrantes…

_¿Ahora entienden como se sintió ella al verlos partir? _

Cuando llego con su equipo la miraron preocupados y Kiba la atrapo en un abrazo consolador, Sakura sin poder evitarlo sollozo, había recordado todo mientras hablaba con los hombres del equipo 7, Kiba acariciaba las hebras rosas de la chica susurrándole palabras de aliento.

La pelirrosa sintió un pequeño toque en el hombro y volteo separándose un poco del Inuzuka para ver a Shikamaru con un pequeño bote de nieve de vainilla y chocolate y a Neji mostrarle una película ridículamente triste y romántica, soltó una carcajada al ver a los chicos intentado confortarla, alargo el brazo y los rodeo a los 3 como pudo formando un abrazo grupal.

-creo que esto se hace cuando ustedes las mujeres problemáticas están tristes – explico el vago de Konoha mirando a otro lado un poco avergonzado.

-También miran películas cursis por lo que he oído – Hyuuga se encontraba igual que Nara logrando que el chico perro y Sakura rieran, Akamaru estaba pegado a la chica intentado consolarla también cosa que alegro mas a la pelirrosa acariciando las orejas del perro.

-Que cursis se volvieron – se burlo un poco el de marcas rojas recibiendo una mirada reprochante por parte de los insultados.

-**Chicos, gracias –** susurro mirando a todos con cariño a lo que estos le sonreían dejando a un lado el ultimo comentario.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

-ella…Sakura-chan- trato de hablar sin encontrar la voz necesaria, su garganta ardía al igual que sus ojos, sus mejillas empapadas y sus puños rojos por los golpes dados al árbol más cercano.

Kakashi tenía la mirada perdida mirando todo y nada a la vez, pensando constantemente en las palabras dichas por su ex alumna. Sasuke…Sasuke estaba aun en shock estaba molesto consigo mismo y con ella, pero aun mas lo estaba con el escuadrón ANBU en el que formaba parte la chica y con el Kazekage por saber más de Sakura de lo que ellos sabían.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

-Estamos aquí porque les asignaremos una misión súper secretamente especial – Exclamo Temari que estaba junto a su hermano peli castaño, Baki su antiguo sensei, Korobi y Yaoki que fueron una vez compañeros de Gaara, los ninjas que estaban presentes en esa pequeña reunión miraron confundidos a la chica sin entender verdaderamente su llamado.

-Temari-san ¿de qué está hablando? – pregunto Yaoki confundido

-Es una misión de suma importancia – dijeron al mismo tiempo los hermanos Sabaku – Es confidencial – informo Kankuro

-Acérquense – murmuro Temari mientras se hacía más al frente y todos los demás la imitaban quedando más cerca – Encontramos la chica ideal para Gaara – informo contenta siendo secundada por Kankuro, los ninjas de Suna la miraron incrédulos cayendo de espaldas.

¿¡Tanto misterio para eso!? …_esperen _

**¿¡QUE!? **

Se escucho el grito por toda Suna logrando perturbar un poco la paz de cierto líder pelirrojo, el menor de los Sabaku sintió un pequeño escalofrió pero decidió ignorarlo "no es nada" pensó sin saber lo que le esperaba en un futuro muy cercano.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-…-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

**Yo de nuevo, espero que les haya gustado este cap! Quiero agradecer nuevamente por sus Reviews! ¡Me hacen muy feliz aye! Gracias a todas las lectoras y lectores que siguen mi fic espero que no les aburra…¿Pueden decirme por que la mayoría odia a Sakura? (no ustedes…creo) Veo demasiadas fotos donde la tachan de inútil me enoja tanto 3 ella es mi personaje favorito de Naruto digan lo que digan junto a Tsunade…se dan cuenta del parecido que tienen los equipos, imagino que si…eh esto no tiene nada que ver con la historia, me desvie lo siento. Perdon si el cap no quedo como se esperaba pero la escuela literal me exprime la creatividad! D: tengo que entregar 7 proyectos SIETE! T,T y no es bonito y mas por que el segundo proyecto mas importante es el cochino cortometraje T.T es tan estresante y aparte APARTE del mugre trabajo y proyectos hay examen de TODAS las mendigas materias T,T ya quiero vacaciones! Si lo se nada que ver con la historia T,T gracias por leer todo si llegaron a este punto y aguantar mi berrinche u,u nos seguimos leyendo Sayonara!**


	11. IMPORTANTE

AVISO IMPORTANTE:

Lamento como no tienen una idea la tardanza me da pena no haber podido actualizar en todo este tiempo, han pasado varias cosas que posiblemente no les interesen, solo les pido un poco de paciencia, prometo componerlo y hacer un capitulo super ultra mega largo para compensarlas(los) acepto amenazas, tomatasos, criticas etc y tambien sugerencias para adelantar la creacion del prox cap. Mi padre tubo la grandiosa idea de meterme a trabajar a un hospital, cosa que no me molesta pero me absorbe MUCHO tiempo, trabajo casi todo el dia y llego sin idea de que escribir, tengo muy poco hecho y quiero crearlo lo mejor posible para ustedes...tengan paciencia y espero no les moleste tanto esto, estoy tratando de adelantarlo para que el Domingo a mas tardar tengan ya la continuacion...Muchas Gracias por Leer los que llegaron hasta este punto y MUCHISIMAS Gracias a todos por los Reviews que me han mandado SEGUIRE EL FIC HASTA TERMINARLO no lo dejare tirado no se preocupen.

Espero que esten bien, cuidense, nos leemos hasta el prox cap y de nuevo gracias.


	12. Seré mas fuertelo prometo

**Hola soy Tsuki! **

**Antes que inicie el capitulo quiero pedir una disculpa por la tardanza al subir la historia, no había tenido mucha imaginación, estaba trabajando etc etc, los motivos los puse en el aviso que publique la vez pasada, muchas gracias por los que me mandaron un review entendiendo mis motivos de tardanza y muchísimas gracias los que me han seguido en todas los caps, gracias por todo su apoyo…ya no los entretengo mas aquí esta el cap.**

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-**

**Capitulo anterior**

-Es una misión de suma importancia – dijeron al mismo tiempo los hermanos Sabaku – Es confidencial – informo Kankuro

-Acérquense – murmuro Temari mientras se hacía más al frente y todos los demás la imitaban quedando más cerca – Encontramos la chica ideal para Gaara – informo contenta siendo secundada por Kankuro, los ninjas de Suna la miraron incrédulos cayendo de espaldas.

¿¡Tanto misterio para eso!? …_esperen _

**¿¡QUE!? **

**Continuando**

-**Chicos, gracias –** susurro mirando a todos con cariño a lo que estos le sonreían dejando a un lado el último comentario.

A lo lejos, el equipo 7 miraba como Sakura y los demás chicos iban avanzando alejándose de su campo visual. Aun estaban aturdidos por lo que había pasado, sentían un vacio y la culpa iba ganando paso en su conciencia.

-¿Qué hemos hecho? – pregunto en un apenas audible murmullo mirando al cielo, recordando momentos cuando el equipo estaba junto en el pasado.

-La lastimamos…Sakura-chan ya no…ya no quiere… – Naruto dejo la frase inconclusa no quería ver la realidad, no quería perder a la que proclamaba su mejor amiga, su casi hermana, la mujer que había amado

-Ya no quiere estar con nosotros – completo con acidez Sasuke apretando los dientes, sentía como la culpa lo carcomía, sintió un vacio y se arrepintió enormemente de todo lo que le había dicho a su ex compañera. _Si tan solo hubiera pensado antes de abrir la boca, tal vez no la hubiera herido tanto…_

Sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos bruscamente al sentir un fuerte puñetazo en su mejilla logrando voltearle la cara. Giro su rostro para ver quien había osado pegarle y se encontró con la mirada furica del Rubio.

-¡TODO ES TU CULPA TEME, SI NO TE HUBIERAS IDO DESDE UN PRINCIPIO NADA DE ESTO HUBIERA OCURRIDO, ¿ERA NECESARIO DECIRLE TODO LO QUE LE DIJISTE? HERISTE AUN MAS SUS SENTIMIENTOS! Eres…eres un idiota – Naruto grito lo más fuerte que pudo reclamándole todas las cosas que había hecho al herir a su amiga, se podían escuchar el choque de armas, jutsus, las venenosas palabras que se mandaban, golpes iban y venían.

-¡Y TU QUE HICISTE PARA MEJORAR DOBE, QUE YO RECUERDE NO SOY EL UNICO QUE LA ABANDONO, NO ME QUIERAS HECHAR TODA LA CULPA, ¿CREES QUE NO ME DUELE A MI TAMBIEN? DIJE TODO ESO POR RABIA AL SABER QUE ESTABA CON AQUELLOS BASTARDOS, NO SOY EL UNICO IDIOTA Y RESPONSABLE! – Los golpes habían disminuido en intensidad, Naruto se sorprendió al saber que a su amigo también le afectaba…

Kakashi solo veía a una distancia prudente escuchando todos los insultos que se daban y los reclamos, no intento pararlos, sabía que era un modo de descargar su frustración. Suspiro y alzo su vista al cielo, por un instante imagino la cara de la joven pelirrosa sonriendo y cerró los ojos…Tal vez quería a su alumna más de lo que debería.

Era un idiota, la alejo cuando ella más lo necesitaba y aun así, había tenido el descaro de hacerse llamar su maestro, cuando no estuvo con ella, no la ayudo, no la alentó, no la protegió cuando sus 2 estudiantes predilectos se marcharon…en definitiva no tenía ningún derecho sobre la joven, no se cansaría de llamarse idiota.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

El equipo ANBU de Konoha habían llegado rápidamente a la casa del Kazekage, en cuanto entraron Sakura junto a Neji se dirigieron al televisor que se encontraba en la sala y pusieron la película en el aparato, la Kunoichi fue a la cocina y saco unas cucharas para comer el helado, una vez que todo estuvo listo se sentaron en el sofá los 4 juntos y Akamaru recargado en las piernas de Sakura.

Cuando Gaara entro anunciando su llegada se extraño que Sakura no lo recibiera, se preocupo un poco y reviso la casa. Los encontró en la sala mirando fijamente el televisor.

Tenían una expresión de tristeza, mejillas sonrojadas y lagrimillas en los ojos, el bote de helado estaba tirado completamente vacío, Akamaru ocultaba su cabeza entre sus patas como tratando de evitar las escenas.

El Líder de la aldea se extraño y se fijo en la pantalla, al parecer era una película románticamente trágica.

-Película-

La chica se encontraba corriendo mientras lagrimas se resbalaban por sus mejillas, corría lo más rápido que sus piernas podían, apretaba furiosamente los puños, "no puede ser cierto, por favor resiste" era lo que pensaba aquella muchacha de orbes azules y cabello azabache "no me dejes, no ahora que se la verdad"

En otra escena se mira a un chico internado en un hospital siendo atendido por varios médicos preocupados y frustrados, el joven de cabello rubio y ojos castaños estaba sonriendo, hace unos minutos había hablado con la mujer que amaba, había aclarado todo…podía morir tranquilo. "Perdóname, Te amo" repitió las últimas palabras que le dijo a la chica, ultimo susurro para caer en un sueño del que no volvería a despertar, quedando con sus ojos cerrados y una sonrisa plasmada en su rostro.

Cuando la joven llego los médicos le dieron la terrible noticia, sus piernas no pudieron sostenerla y se hecho a llorar amargamente, no había podido llegar a tiempo…

Años después se ve a la joven un poco más grande con un niño de la mano sonriendo frente a una tumba, ambos rezan, la limpian y le dejan unas flores hermosas.

-Mi papa nos ama verdad…aun en el cielo el lo hace ¿cierto? – Pregunto el infante recibiendo un movimiento de asentimiento por parte de la mayor, la chica mira hacia el cielo y sonríe, dándole las gracias mentalmente por el regalo tan hermoso que le había dado…

-Fin de la Película-

A pesar de no verla completa, esa parte le estremeció mucho, Gaara miro a los chicos y observo como trataban de contener las lagrimas, exceptuando a Sakura que estaba llorando por la película y por lo ocurrido hace unas horas, le ayudo a desahogarse.

-Se ve que es emotiva la película…y trajeron helado…¿Paso algo de lo que debería enterarme? – Después de unos minutos de ver como Sakura comenzaba a calmarse más y como sus compañeros la abrazaban y se dejaban llevar por el sentimiento interrumpió la escena que aunque era un poco le causaba una mala sensación.

Los hombres al escuchar a Gaara se limpiaron las lagrimas rápidamente intento hacer parecer como si nada hubiera ocurrido, a lo que el Kazekage solo pudo sonreír con un poco de burla.

-Gaara-kun estábamos viendo una película, realmente hermosa, deberías verla se que te haría llorar- sonrió mas animada – Los chicos intentaron animarme haciendo las cosas que generalmente hacen las chicas cuando se deprimen…No es nada por lo cual preocuparse –

Termino diciendo para levantarse del sofá, recoger el bote y cucharas tiradas y dirigirse a la cocina bajo la atenta mirada de los varones. -¿Quieren algo de comer? – les pregunto a lo que los chicos asintieron.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Cuando terminaron de luchar estaban agotados y cada uno tirado en dirección opuesta, con trabajo se sentaron en el lugar en el que cayeron y alzaron la vista al cielo. Naruto bajo la cabeza y miro el suelo con impotencia y frustración, se había descargado con su mejor amigo, quería dar y recibir golpes, sacar todo el sentimiento que traía por haber perdido a su amiga.

Kakashi después de ver como termino el encuentro en empate se acerco a ellos y con mirada indiferente les ordeno pararse.

-Tenemos que buscar un lugar para dormir, andando – Después de esas palabras, se levantaron con la poca fuerza que les quedaba y siguieron a su viejo sensei.

Buscaron en posadas cercanas a la casa del líder de la aldea, con la esperanza de ver a su amiga y tratar de recuperarla como fuera, ella era de ellos, no importa lo que digan, no podían alejarla de su equipo original, a pesar de todo lo que les dijo y a pesar de que se sentían peor que escoria eran demasiado egoístas como para dejarla ir tan fácil…

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

-¿¡La chica ideal para Gaara-san/Gaara!? – preguntaron asombrados los amigos de Gaara y su antiguo sensei.

-Si, es lo que hemos dicho - hablo Temari con expresión triunfante – ¿se imaginan a Gaara sentando cabeza? Imagínense – abrazo a su ex sensei y a uno de los chicos por el cuello con una sonrisa ilusionada – Pequeños niños pelirojos o pelirrosas corriendo por la aldea felizmente, a los aldeanos consintiéndolos, a nosotros como tios jugando con ellos, las formas que podríamos usar para que fueran los mejores ninjas de esta aldea… -Seguía fantaseando con brillo en sus ojos, contagiando a los jóvenes incluyendo a su hermano.

Baki se imagino la escena y por alguna razón se vio como abuelo de los niños, un chibi Gaara jugando haciendo formas de arena y a una pelirrosa por alguna razón de ojos verdes como jade sentada en sus hombros mientras le hacía palmeritas* en el cabello_…."Un momento ¿pelirrosa?" _

-Sho-shotto Temari…solo hay una chica pelirrosa que todos conocemos…¿Estás hablando de..? – Baki no termino de hablar cuando fue interrumpido por la chica de coletas.

-Por supuesto, ¿Quién mas si no es ella? Es perfecta para mi hermanito, atenta, linda, dulce, con un buen carácter digno de admirar, entiende a Gaara, lo apoya… -

-cofcofnoshacecomidamuyricaco fcof –La interrumpió con una falsa tos Kankuro sonriente.

-También eso, y sería un gran aporte para nuestra villa ¿Apoco no? – termino la chica con una sonrisa enorme.

-¿Te has puesto a pensar en que harán el escuadrón que tiene y la Hokage? – pregunto con una gota en la cabeza – todo mundo sabe lo quería que es la chica por la Gondaime, tal vez nos quedemos sin Kazekage – intento razonar, aunque la idea de que la chica fuera la esposa del pelirrojo no era mala idea.

Todos se imaginaron varios escenarios de Tsunade queriendo asesinar a un chibi Gaara que cargaba a una Chibi Sakura tratando de huir de la rubia. Ante estos todos sonrieron nerviosos por su líder.

-Eso no importa, Gaara sabrá defenderse…lo importante ahora es saber cómo juntar a esos dos – declaro la chica mientras cerraba los ojos tratando de pensar en algo.

-Me gusta Sakura-san para Gaara-san – hablo Yaoki

-jaja ¿y a quien no? – fue lo que dijo Kankuro causando sonrisas de los presentes.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Sakura después de hacer la comida se disculpo y se fue a su cuarto, nadie la siguió, sabían que necesitaba estar sola y pensar.

-¿Qué fue lo que paso? – cuestiono el pelirrojo después de ver como la chica se encerraba.

-Nos encontramos con los chicos y ella hablo con ellos, les dijo lo que sentía y se vino con nosotros, necesita aclarar las cosas con su mente…tan problemática como siempre – le respondió el amante de las nubes.

Después de eso no se volvió a hablar y comieron tranquilamente pensando en la mejor manera de que la chica olvidara lo ocurrido.

Luego de haber acabado su cena cada quien se dirigió a su respectivo cuarto sin decir palabra.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Sakura entro a su habitación y se acostó en la cama mirando el techo, comenzó a recordar lo sucedido con su ex equipo horas atrás y sin poder siquiera evitarlo lagrimas comenzaron a brotar de sus orbes, no había sollozos, solo gotas saladas cayendo libres hacia sus sienes y escondiéndose en su cabello rosado.

Su mente pasaba imágenes rápidamente de muchos momentos distintos, los felices, los tristes, los confusos que vivió con el equipo 7, el abandono…todo, pensaba en todo y a la vez no pensaba en nada. Agradecía enormemente al destino por haberla juntado con los chicos que ahora conformaban su equipo, por todo su apoyo, su comprensión, sus cuidados…

Sin reprimirlo soltó una carcajada, se sentía tan contradictoria, llorando por los recuerdos y a la vez riendo…no lo entendía ni quería hacerlo.

Sintió un peso extra en su cama y volteo a ver a la persona que invadía su habitación sin haberse percatado antes. Sonrió al reconocerlo y se sentó.

Sin decir una sola palabra el chico la abrazo y la Kunoichi escondió su cabeza en el pecho del shinobi, en ese momento los sollozos llegaron al sentir el calor de alguien confortándola. El joven se dedicaba a estrecharla mas en sus brazos y acariciar suavemente su espalda y cabello, le hacia saber con esas caricias que él estaba en ese momento con ella…apoyándola.

-He decidido que…pasado mañana me iré de la aldea –susurro lo suficiente audible para que su acompañante la escuchara.

No dijo palabra solo la estrecho aun mas –Sabes que te apoyaremos…tienes una casa a la cual regresar, te esperaremos – al escuchar aquellas palabras la Kunoichi se sintió tan cálida, y las lagrimas no paraban. –Eres muy problemática…lo sabes ¿verdad?

Sakura rio por el comentario tan tipo de su compañero. –Lo se – confirmo

-Kiba se pondrá histérico…Neji andará de mal humor todo el día y harás que me preocupe de nuevo. No se como se pondrán los Sabaku´s pero de lo que estoy seguro es que te aprecian mucho.

-Los quiero – le declaro la chica al joven de coleta.

-También te queremos Sakura…_también te quiero_ – lo ultimo lo susurro tan bajito que a pesar de estar prácticamente pegados la alumna de la hokage no lo escucho.

Shikamaru sintió la respiración de la chica más profunda, acto que revelo que la ninja estaba dormida. La abrazo por unos momentos más para después acostarla y arroparla.

Miro a la ventana, aun era de día, faltaba poco para que la noche callera completamente, aun así no se sorprendió que su amiga se hubiese dormido, fueron muchas emociones que la cansaron.

Una vez que la noche callo miro a la Luna por la ventana, bajo un poco su vista mirando hacia el frente, fijo sus orbes oscuros en una sombra y sus ojos chocaron contra otros, aquellos ojos mostraban frustración y un poco de envidia hacia el, tan pronto como llego se fue y Nara abandono la habitación al cerciorarse que definitivamente no había nadie cerca.

Cuando salió del cuarto estuvo a punto de gritar, 5 pares de ojos lo miraban fijamente. Una gota resbalo por su nuca. ¿Cuánto tiempo habrán estado aquí esperando? Fue lo que se pregunto mentalmente Nara.

-¿Qué estabas haciendo en el cuarto de Sakura-chan? – Pregunto un poco molesta Temari aunque por dentro se preguntaba si Gaara estaría celoso.

-Nada, solo la estaba cuidando – respondió con aparente indiferencia

-¿Esta bien? – preguntaron Neji, Gaara y Kiba al mismo tiempo algo preocupados.

-Ya esta mas tranquila, después de llorar se quedo dormida – informo lo que había ocurrido y se fue a su cuarto a descansar –Mujer problemática – fueron sus palabras antes de dormir aun con una pequeña sonrisa tatuada en su rostro, de preocupo un poco de ver los ojos de esa persona pero no le tomo importancia, al parecer ya se había dado cuenta de su lugar.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

-¿Dónde estabas Naruto? – pregunto Kakashi a pesar de saber la respuesta.

-Fui a ver a Sakura-chan – respondió sincero un poco serio.

-y ¿qué fue lo que paso? – pregunto tratando de aparentar indiferencia el copy ninja.

Sasuke presto atención al rubio al escuchar Sakura en su respuesta, a pesar de no aparentarlo mucho, y sabia que no lo aparentaba para nada, la chica era importante para el. _Vaya forma de mostrar importancia _sonrió amargamente ante su pensamiento.

-Yo…la vi llorando – informo el portado de Kurama apretando sus puños al recordar la imagen de la chica siendo abrazada por el shinobi de coleta – Shikamaru estaba con ella…abrazándola – exclamo bajo pero se podía notar el tono de celos y rabia al no ser él el que la reconfortara.

No dijeron palabra, cada quien estaba atento a sus propio pensamientos, sin decir nada cada quien se fue a su cama a dormir, necesitaban pensar todo lo que había pasado ese día.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

A la mañana siguiente Sakura se levanto más temprano de lo usual y fue a la cocina a hacer el desayuno, había dormido tranquila dentro de lo que cabe, aun seguía pensando en marcharse el día siguiente…necesitaba sentirse libre y experimentar.

Al cabo de unos minutos los chicos llegaron al comedor al sentir el aroma de comida ya lista y servida.

La pelirrosa sonrió al verlos llegar y termino de servir para sentarse, seguida de los chicos y Temari.

La de coletas rubias suspiro con alivio –Sakura-chan sería tan feliz que te quedaras a vivir con nosotros siempre, alegras el ambiente familiar y no soy la única chica con estos salvajes que tengo por hermanos. Desde que estas aquí Gaara está más feliz ¿verdad Kankuro?– Le pregunto al mencionado que asintió sin dejar de comer.

Temari hablo tratando de hacerlo ver con otras intenciones que rápidamente los chicos captaron, Gaara se sonrojo solo un poco mientras el equipo de Sakura lo miraba con recelo.

-Etto…creo que no podrá ser así Temari-chan –La miraron intrigados – Yo…

-Te regresaras a Konoha con nosotros ¿Verdad Sakura-chan? –Interrumpió Kiba con una sonrisa enorme en su rostro.

-No Kiba-kun, mañana me iré de Suna con rumbo desconocido, quiero viajar y entrenar más- informo la Kunoichi con una sonrisa y sus ojos mostraban decisión.

-¿¡QUE!? ¡NO SAKURA-CHAN NO! –Temari no pudo evitar gritar…justo cuando había formado un equipo para hacer que la pelirrosa se enamorara de su hermano ella se marchaba, no era justo.

-Es broma ¿verdad? – Kankuro sonreía nerviosamente, no quería que aquellas comidas acabaran, ni el buen humor de sus hermanos, ni perder a una chica tan linda como ella que lo entendía…algunas veces.

-No, ya lo he decidido – hablo sin inmutarse al grito y nervios de los hermanos Sabaku, iba a tomar algo de jugo cuando sintió la mirada del pelirrojo sobre ella. Se observaron unos momentos, en un lenguaje que solo ellos se entendieron. Miro a sus compañeros y sucedió lo mismo bajo la mirada de los hermanos mayores de Gaara.

El día se fue demasiado rápido para todos, en especial para el Kazekage que dentro de su oficina no dejaba de pensar en la pelirrosa.

-Sakura – escucho que la llamaban desde la entrada de su habitación, había recorrido la aldea en compañía de su escuadrón y los hermanos Sabaku. Ahora se encontraba en su cuarto arreglando su maleta y las cosas para marcharse. - ¿Estás segura que quieres ir sola?

-Si Neji-kun…necesito hacerlo sola – le sonrió tratando de tranquilizarlo –Soy fuerte nada va a pasarme – le aseguro al ver la mirada protectora que le mandaba.

Neji se acerco a Sakura y la abrazo sin más, a lo que la chica correspondió el abrazo y enterró su cabeza en su pecho formado por tanto ejercicio.

-Te cuidaras y serás mas fuerte…lo sé, pero aun sabiendo eso no dejo de preocuparme tonta –le dijo con una sonrisa que la de orbes verdes no pudo ver, el Hyuuga tenía su barbilla recargada en la cabeza de la Kunoichi.

-Eres demasiado sobreprotector baka – hablo Haruno soltando una risa, sintió los brazos del chico apretarla con fuerza. –Me cuidare y regresare mas fuerte…lo prometo

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Sakura llego a la Posada donde se instalaron los miembros de su antiguo equipo y toco a la puerta siendo atendida por Kakashi que la miro sorprendido. La estudiante de Tsunade se había dado cuenta que aquellos chicos la habían estado siguiendo por la villa de Suna y habían intentado acercarse varias veces…aunque al final algo hacia que se arrepintieran.

-¿Están los chicos también? – pregunto tranquila mirándolo fijamente.

-Si –respondió y se hizo a un lado haciendo que la chica pasara. –es…inesperado – menciono cerrando la puerta.

-Lo se…pero tengo que hablar con ustedes- le dijo la joven y con la mirada pidió que llamara a los otros 2. Era una habitación con cuartos conectados quedando la de Kakashi en medio.

-¡Naruto, Sasuke! – les llamo lo suficiente fuerte para que los hombres en las habitaciones continuas escucharan, oyeron los pasos perezosos de ambos y vieron como aparecían tras las puertas.

-Sakura/Sakura-chan – la nombraron algo sorprendidos. Naruto salió del shock y se lanzo a abrazarla, para mas asombro de los presentes no lo alejo, pero tampoco lo abrazo.

-¿volverás con nosotros? – le pregunto el rubio esperanzado.

-No…creí habérselos dejado claro…suéltame Naruto – respondió con tranquilidad liberándose del abrazo. Suspiro y los encaro, los 3 estaban frente a ella, Naruto en el medio, Sasuke al lado izquierdo y Kakashi al derecho del rubio hiperactivo.

-Vine aquí para decirles que mañana me voy de la aldea…vine con ustedes para despedirme…No nos veremos en un largo tiempo de eso me encargo yo…vine a prometerles que seré mas fuerte. Vine a repetirles que no los odio, aun los quiero y son importantes….vine…para no ser igual a ustedes –Informo sin mostrar sentimiento alguno, sus ojos no brillaban como antes, pero se veía la determinación y coraje, no mostraba sonrisa, solo estaba parada frente a ellos hablándoles.

Al escuchar esas palabras los chicos se sintieron peor que escoria…nunca le habían avisado sobre sus partidas, simplemente se marchaban sin decir palabra alguna.

No tuvieron tiempo de reaccionar, tan pronto como llego se fue y de nuevo sintieron la impotencia y frustración de no poder hacer nada.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Al dia siguiente Sakura se levanto temprano, hizo el desayuno y espero a que los dueños de la casa y sus amigos aparecieran.

-Ya te vas – dijo triste Temari cuando la vio sentada en el sofá con su mochila, se lanzo a la pelirrosa a abrazarla, acto que enseguida la chica correspondió.

-Ya es hora Temari-chan…pero vendré a verlos definitivamente…Hice el Desayuno como agradecimiento –les informo mirando a los chicos.

-No tienes nada que agradecer Sakura – hablo Kankuro uniéndose al abrazo de las chicas. Se separaron y Sakura se puso frente al pelirrojo.

-Gracias por todo Gaara-kun – le dijo al momento que lo abrazaba, el chico enterró su rostro en el cuello de la Kunoichi aspirando su aroma y en un murmuro le respondió que no tenía nada que agradecer.

Cuando se separo fue a los brazos de Kiba mientras Akamaru se pegaba a sus piernas.

-Cuídate Sakura…te quiero –le dijo Kiba apretándola con fuerza a su cuerpo. Sakura asintió y se separaro del peli castaño para darle un abrazo a Akamaru que lloraba por la pelirrosa.

-Shikamaru – menciono Haruno para lanzarse a sus brazos – Gracias – le susurro mientras le daba un pequeño beso en la mejilla dejándolo un poco sonrojado tensando sus brazos alrededor de la chica.

-Eres la mujer mas problemática sobre la faz de la tierra – simplemente respondió el vago cuando se separaron con una sonrisa.

Cuando fue el turno de Neji, Sakura no le dijo palabra alguna ni el chico menciono algo, lo que tenían que decirse se habían dicho en el abrazo anterior, no necesitaban decirse mucho si con esos pequeños detalles decían todo.

-Volveré y me verán mas fuerte – dijo cuando desapareció por la puerta para ponerse a saltar sobre los tejados de la casa para dirigirse a la salida de la aldea.

-Definitivamente….seré mas fuerte . – susurro al viento en lo que desaparecía por el desierto

_-fin-_

**Se que tarde muuuuuuuuuuuuuuucho en publicar la conti y lo lamento ¡MUCHO! no he tenido imaginacion como se abran dado cuenta en este cap pero trate de publicarlo lo mas rapido posible...he pensado que tal vez sea el ultimo cap ¿que piensan, opinan sugieren? Tenia la idea de hacer 4 caps alternativos me refiero hacer un GaaSaku, NejiSaku, KibaSaku y ShikaSaku, por la votacion que ustedes quieran una pareja quedara como la principal en un epilogo si este llega a ser el final, las demas seran alternas...Realmente lamento mucho haber tardado tanto y mi imaginacion no queria cooperar u,u espero que les haya gustado y espero que me den sus opiniones y sugerencias, como quieran por review o mp...Agradesco mucho el que me hayan apoyado en este long fic muchas gracias a todos los que me siguen...Cuidense Sayonara**


End file.
